Digimon Hero 6
by AileenRoseven
Summary: Digimon x Big Hero 6 Crossover. Life has been more or less going back to normal for the gang. Going to school, inventing and creating amazing things, and saving the day while they're at it. Now they're in for quite the ride when another world is in need of their help to save it and protect their own.
1. Digital Monster

**A/N: This story is based around the universe of From the Ashes by Storm Arashi. This is basically a continuation of it. If you want to get backstory on how Tadashi is alive and what has been happening to the gang since Big Hero 6 I recommended reading it. Other than that, I hope you enjoy, Digimon Hero 6.**

* * *

Bits… numbers… data… it was all before her… she never thought she'd find herself traveling through such a place. But yet here she was.

 _I always did want to fly through space… This is just a dream come true… even if it's something I never imagined seeing._

"Abigail."

She looked behind her, seeing a man dressed in silver armor with a white cloak on over it.

"Master C."

He nodded to her taking his hood down. "Are you ready?"

"Yes…" She walked over to him, presenting a screen before him with images of what appeared to be eggs, devices of some sort and necklaces. Next to each one was a picture of a person. "These six are the ones."

Master C looked each person over, giving a nod. "Perfect… Strong, young energy... Good souls… The light to the darkness."

"They helped save me… and one was responsible for the creation of our little friend."

Master C smiled a bit. "Then they're in good company."

Abigail nodded, putting a hand to her mouth before whistling. "Umamon!"

A portal opened as a small red horse with a white mane and purple markings came galloping in.

"I'm here!"

Master C knelt in front of the little horse. "It's time… Are you ready to see him again?"

Umamon nodded. "He may not recognize me but the fact I'll be able to help him makes me happy."

Abigail knelt beside Master C, petting Umamon's head.

"You've come a long way since we found you… You know you hold a lot of responsibility, being sure the other digimon can perform their tasks… after all… They aren't exactly like the others."

"I know the feeling… we're all one of a kind… and for good reason too."

Abigail narrowed her eyes. "We can't risk the dark descendants using dark versions of already existing digimon… doing this should throw them off… I hope."

"It should." Master C narrowed his own growling a bit. "They may be masters of mimicking life… But they can't copy something if they don't know it exists… They just need to be ready…"

"I'll be sure they are." Umamon got a determined look. "I was there when they hatched, Abby worked on them. The dark descendants won't see it coming."

Abigail smiled. "Thanks, Umamon… I just hope they'll be able to digivolve properly."

"Isn't that why we have the digi eggs?" Umamon titled his head. "So we can armor digivolve?"

"Yes, that's right. The only thing they'll have to do is hope their partners can assist in that… A digimon and its partner must work as one… Together."

"Right." Umamon nodded, looking to Abigail again. "Have faith in what you worked on Abigail… I know it'll work. Sure, they aren't the same as the other digimon like myself… but with what you've given them they'll be just as strong as any champion digimon."

Abigail patted his head. "You're too kind Umamon… something you get from your creator."

Umamon nuzzled her hand. "I speak truth only… I've seen all the tests. They can do it… and so can I."

Abigail smiled softly. "You're a good digimon… Take care of your partner. He'll need you as much as you need him."

"I will." He looked to Master C. "Well… I better get going, huh?"

Master C nodded before he stood fully. "Indeed. They'll be arriving soon…. Be careful, Kuwagamon's been active again. Keep out of his way."

"Will do."

Abigail held out her hand, summoning six necklaces and six devices. Umamon tapped the little collar around his neck, opening a storage compartment that Abigail put the items in.

"All set to go."

"Right… Okay, Master C… Portal time."

The man brought his hands together as energy formed. "May the Legendary Digimon guide you…" He whispered before throwing the energy as it created the portal, energy swirling inside of it.

"Good luck Umamon, be safe." Abigail kissed his head.

Umamon gave a nod before charging through the portal disappearing from sight.

 _Back to my old home… San Fransokyo._

oooooo

"Tadashi c'mon! There's no red lights when school is gonna start soon!"

Tadashi gave his brother a look.

"Are we being chased by a crazy man with microbots?"

Hiro shrugged. "No? But we could-"

"Hiro."

The fourteen year old crossed his arms. "Alright, alright, but I blame you if Kokoro gets too much battery time and beats me half to death."

"I can deal with that."

The light turned green.

"Go time!" He revved his moped, speeding towards the school. "Next time, we'll just travel by Baymax. Just need to remember to bring him home… and keep him far away from Aunt Cass and the kitchen."

Hiro cheered holding onto his brother's shoulders. "Admit it, you like his cooking!"

"It's good stuff!" Tadashi laughed.

Soon enough, they pulled up in front of SFIT, both hurrying inside.

"They live!" Honey Lemon cheered.

"Good, was thinking they got themselves into trouble." Gogo smirked as she tinkered with her bike.

"The King and Prince of the Nerd Lab have returned!" Fred cheered.

Wasabi shook his head. "So, what's the story this time?"

Hiro pointed to Tadashi. "Mochi got ahold of his transmitter last night, so we spent half the morning looking for that. Then he stopped for EVERY red light!"

Gogo scoffed. "Niiice."

Tadashi rolled his eyes chuckled. "I'm a law abiding citizen. Only times I don't listen is if I'm getting chased by crazy folks."

"I'm sure your fangirls enjoy the exercise anyway."

"Yeah, yeah, be quiet Gogo." Tadashi looked over to Honey Lemon smiling softly. "Morning."

Honey Lemon smiled. "Morning Tada…" She went over to him, kissing his cheek. "Missed you."

Tadashi kissed her cheek in return. "Missed you too… Should've seen me last night. Was hopping around on one leg almost the entire time."

She giggled. "Oh goodness, Mochi got you good that time… Silly cat."

Tadashi chuckled. "Yeah…" He brought his arms around her. "So, what's my Sweet Honey up to today?"

Honey Lemon brought her arms around him, sighing happily. "The same old, same old… Working on some new formulas and chem balls."

"She almost blew herself up a half hour ago." Gogo called from her side of the lab.

"It was just a misfire!"

Tadashi shook his head. "Well, I'll just be working on some my med tech. Still fine tuning those tools I'm working on for Baymax."

"If you want help, I'd be happy to lend a hand Tada." Honey Lemon smiled, hugging him a little tighter. "You've just hit the ground running since you got home… I'm so glad."

Tadashi ran a hand through her hair. "I'd like that… need some help on that gel we've been working on. Almost got it… just trying to get rid of the stupid itch."

Honey Lemon grinned. "You need a chemist I'm your girl… We'll get it… Plus, we might need it soon." She nodded over to Hiro as he disappeared into his lab… Before he yelped and took off running for the other side of the lab. His robot Kokoro in hot pursuit.

"WHO TURNED HIM ON AND DIDN'T SAY IT!?"

"... Fred."

"Oh boy…" Tadashi sighed. "Yeah I'll jump right on it." He kissed her on the head before heading over to his station, donning his labcoat before getting to work.

 _In my natural habitat… Yeah, it's been about 2 months now since I was re-enrolled but geeze I missed this._

He looked over his notes as he tweaked things, totally focused and in his work zone.

SHRIEEEEEEK!

"Gack!"

Tadashi covered his ears.

"The heck?!" He looked to the other parts of the lab. "Okay, who's the smart one?"

The others had their hands over their ears. Even Hiro's robot seemed to be disturbed. "No one!"

"Not me!"

"I did not press any big red buttons!"

"Did you put some freaky alarm on Baymax!?" Hiro yelled.

"No! Where is he anyway?!"

On cue the robot came waddling out of Hiro's work station. It seemed he was irritated as well, his optics half shut.

"R-Right h-h-eeere."

 _What the…? Why does his voice sound distorted like that?_ Tadashi looked to his robot concerned, only to cringe more and lower his head as the shrieking got louder.

"Whoever is making that noise I'm gonna kill them!" Gogo shouted.

Kzzrt!

There was a bright flash of light as the noise stopped.

THUD!

"YOWCH!"

"E-Eh?"

Baymax seemed to go back to normal as he waddled towards the noise. Tadashi followed after him to see what made the noise… a confused and bewildered look coming to his features at what he saw.

It… was a small red colored horse with a white mane and purple marks. It was rubbing its head with its hoof.

"That hurt…" it grumbled, standing up as it shook its head looking around. "Oh, good, I made it."

Tadashi's eyes widened more. "Talking… Horse…"

The others all got a confused look.

"... Is it a candy colored pony?" Gogo asked, walking over to have a look.

"It's so cute." Honey Lemon squealed a little. "Oh, it's so small."

Hiro blinked. "Why does it sound familiar though?" He wondered, looking between the horse to Baymax. "... I don't know if I wanna know."

"Dude… ALIEN!" Fred grinned.

The horse looked up at Baymax… a look of recognition in its eyes. It made a circular motion with one of its front hooves.

"Hello, you must be Baymax."

Baymax returned the gesture. "Yes, I am a personal healthcare companion. I heard a sound of distress… Are you alright?"

"I am, just bumped my head. Only a 1."

Baymax nodded. "Very well. Are you satisfied with your care?"

"Yes, though don't go yet."

Hiro was dumbfounded. "How did it…? … How in the heck does it know how Baymax works?!"

"Beats me." Gogo crossed her arms. "But the question still remains, what the heck is it? I highly doubt it's a regular horse."

The horse looked to all of them. It made the circular motion again with its hoof before giving a bow.

"Hello, I am Umamon."

"Well… Hi there…" Tadashi knelt to it's level. "My name's Tadashi, Hamada… And these are my friends, Wasabi, Gogo…. Honey Lemon, Fred and my little brother, Hiro."

"Ah, you're all here, perfect!" Umamon cheered. "This makes my job a whole lot easier."

"Job?" Honey Lemon asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What job?" Hiro asked.

Umamon tapped the center of the collar he was wearing, opening it.

"Delivery!"

Little balls of light came out of it, flying towards the group. Each one had one that went around their necks taking the form of some sort of necklaces while a second one landed in their hands, forming into some portable device.

"A gift from the Digital Masters."

They all looked at the devices and necklaces confused…. And a bit concerned. They had seen enough strange things to be a little suspicious.

"What'd we do to warrant a gift? And Digital Masters?" Gogo asked.

Tadashi looked at his device, noting it was white and gold like his armor.

"Well… The Digital Masters have been trying to look for help. Lot of bad things have been going down for the Digital World." A serious look came into Umamon's eyes. "Are you familiar with Project Silent Sparrow?"

The entire team had a haunted look come to their eyes.

"Yeah…" Hiro spoke up. "We found out about it when we tried to stop a mad man who…" He looked to his brother. "... Who did something really horrible to my brother…"

"Professor Robert Callaghan… " Umamon held up a hoof. "Before you ask, yes, I know who he is along with the guy who created the portal, Alistair Krei."

"... Alright…" Gogo picked him up, giving him her best threatening glare. "How do you know about all of that!? Speak now or face the psychotic bot." She showed him the fallen over Kokoro. "And he is very angry."

"Whoa Gogo he's just a little guy!" Tadashi tried to take the horse back.

Umamon had a calm look in his features.

"I could take him."

Wasabi got a mortified look. "Those are fighting words."

"And fighting words are what ticks him off-" Hiro yelped as his ankle was grabbed as he was pulled to the ground. "THE MOST!"

Kokoro just threw him to the side as the robot got to its feet making a "bring it" motion.

Umamon grinned a little.

"This will only take a second." He jumped out of Gogo's grasp, standing before Kokoro, digging at the floor with one of his hooves before getting on his hind legs. He slammed his front hooves down, sending a wave of gold energy at the robot.

Kokoro's sensors couldn't detect it in time as it was blown back slamming into Honey Lemon's station, knocking over a few chem balls as it became entrapped within pink goop.

Hiro stared at the robot before bringing a hand to his face. "And now I can add burn repair to my to do list."

"Hiro, he asked for it." Tadashi did the same thing.

"Well, didn't mean to cause THAT much damage." Umamon had a sheepish look rubbing the back of his neck. "Guess my Energy Stomp had more umph than I thought."

"Okay, seriously…" Wasabi looked at the creature with a weirded out look. "You some kind of mutant horse?"

"No!" Umamon stood tall, almost striking a pose. "I'm a digimon. Digital Monster!"

"Digi-what?"

"Digimon?"

Fred rubbed his hands together. "I'm liking where this is going~"

"You heard me. Digimon! Digital Monster." Umamon had a proud look.

Tadashi looked to Baymax. "Think you could?"

"I already have… scan complete."

"Let's hear the results then." Tadashi murmured, looking at Umamon, curious.

"He is not anything I have seen. His structure appears to be…" Baymax raised a finger. "Data."

"Well yeah." Umamon look to the two. "I am from the Digital World after all."

"Makes sense but… You don't look it." Tadashi said crossing his arms. "You look like well… Any other living breathing thing… Okay not like any other… Never heard of a talking candy colored horse…"

"Well, it's just how I am and we got off topic." Umamon looked to all of them. "The reason I know about Silent Sparrow and know about those two guys is because all that research they did seriously messed with the Digital World. When the portal opened, things fell into the Digital World."

"I see… What kind of things?" Hiro asked, cringing, remembering his time in the portal. He glanced over to Baymax, silently thankful he still had the nursebot with him. _Even if it's not the same one Tadashi built… Still got his memories.._

"Pieces of buildings and some things called microbots if I heard Master C right."

Hiro's eyes widened. "T-Those belong to me…" He cringed. "Well.. They did before they wound up in the portal…."

"Then the building pieces must be the old Krei Tech campus." Honey Lemon chimed in.

"That's what I was told." Umamon nodded. "But yeah, this is part of the reason why I know things… and I was sent here to get help since… well the portals caused some instability."

"Well…" Hiro looked to his team. "You guys up for kicking some inter-dimensional butt?"

Honey Lemon got a concerned look. "We don't know what we're going up against… or if we'll be able to even fight whatever it is."

"Oh don't worry, you won't be alone." Umamon smiled. "Those fancy devices aren't for show. They'll be handy in combat, I just can't explain them till we get to the Digital World."

"One question… What about our world? We'd have families rushing for the police station if we just vanished out of nowhere." Gogo pointed out. "And pretty sure Hiro and Tadashi's aunt would be out for blood this time."

"Taken care of." Umamon hurried over to a computer screen. "Tadashi, over here please."

Tadashi hesitated before going over to the computer, not sure what Umamon was going to ask.

"Oh relax will ya?" Umamon shook his head. "Okay, hold up that device to the screen, digivice by the way, and say "Digi port open" simple as that."

Tadashi held it up. "Digi port… open."

One the screen an odd looking window popped up. It showed a picture of what looked like an island.

"See? You can travel from here to the Digital World and vice versa with ease." Umamon gave a proud look. "The Digital Masters did their best to think over everything."

"This is incredible." Hiro came over looking at it grinning. "... Let's go! What are we waiting for!?"

"Hiro wait-!"

"Alright let's go!" Umamon cheered as light came around them, disappearing into the screen.


	2. The Partners

"Ugh…" Hiro rubbed his head as he opened his eyes. He sat up looking around, impressed by what he saw. "So we made it…"

"YAY! HIRO!"

CRASH!

Before Hiro knew it there was some… purple dinosaur like creature with red and black marks hugging him.

"You're here! You're here!"

"WAH!" Hiro yelped in surprise, looking at the creature. "W-Who are you?" _Another digimon?_

The creature got off, grinning.

"I'm Akiomon!"

"So, you're a digimon, like Umamon then." Hiro dusted himself off standing up. "I'm Hiro, Hiro Hamada. But you already knew that… Guess my team's reputation goes past San Fransokyo."

"Yep!" Akimon chuckled a little, looking him over. "So you're my partner… Awesome!"

"Partner?" Hiro held up his digivice. "Because of this?" _I mean… It makes sense…_

"Yep! You're a digi-destined! I was made for you. Least that's what Umamon said."

Hiro's eyes widened. "Digi-destined? Made for me?" _Alright… Some things the little horse didn't tell me… Great ,cryptic._

"I guess Umamon didn't mention everything, though, then again, not good to spring everything at once." Akiomon walked up to Hiro, tapping the necklace around his neck. "But your digivice and crest say you are."

"Alright… That I can handle… Seen enough strange things." Hiro nodded, deciding he would make the best of it. _What could happen?_

"Now to find the others, I don't think they'd be too far."

Hiro nodded. "Right-"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"... Well there's one sure sign of Honey Lemon." Hiro remarked before they followed the sound, finding Honey Lemon kneeling, holding what looked like a pink rabbit like creature.

"Sooo cute!"

The rabbit cuddled up to her a little, giggling.

"Usagimon!" Akimon called, running over.

The rabbit looked over, smiling. "Akiomon!"

"Aww…" Honey Lemon smiled. "You found your friend-Hiro!"

"Hey… Well looks like you met yours too." He chuckled. "Cute."

Usagimon giggled. "I'm Usagimon, it's nice to meet you, friend of Honey Lemon."

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Hiro." He smiled.

"She's adorable isn't she?" Honey Lemon asked petting the digimon behind her ears. "So sweet too."

"Oooh that feels nice." Usagimon sighed happily. "I like you already…"

Honey Lemon smiled as she kept doing it. "Heh, Tada would agree."

"Speaking of, where is he?" Hiro asked looking around. "And where are the others?"

"Coming through!"

ZOOM!

"WHOA!"

"WAH!"

Hiro and Honey Lemon fell back a little, seeing what looked like a black and yellow fox zoom by and stop not too far from them.

"Now that's what they call speed." it smirked.

"KITSUNEMON!" Gogo ran through halting as she tried to catch her breath. "Not… A fair… Race… No skates."

Hiro looked stunned before starting to clap. "Someone beat Gogo. This needs to be preserved in history."

"Watch it, Hamada!"

Kitsunemon laughed. "You must be her friends." She bowed. "I am Kitsunemon, Gogo's partner."

"Nice to meet you." Honey Lemon smiled bowing a little. "I'm Honey Lemon."

"Hiro." Hiro grinned. "Nice speed."

"Thank ya." Kitsunemon looked to Gogo. "We'll be sure to have a proper race later."

"Yeah, you against my bike." Gogo rubbed her hands together. "Oh this will be glorious."

"I think I got a bit of chill." Honey Lemon whispered to Hiro.

"You and me both." Hiro whispered eyes going wide.

"So that makes three now we just need-"

"BOO!"

"EEK!"

Honey Lemon jumped, whirling around to see… some blue and orange cyclops like creature laughing… despite having no mouth.

"Hahaha I got ya!" It turned around waving. "Hey Fredzilla I scared her!"

"Knew it!" A familiar voice called before Fred poked his head out of the bushes. "Got ya!"

Honey Lemon scowled a little. "Haha…" she deadpanned. She looked at the cyclops. "And who's this?"

"Kaijumon. My partner. Isn't he awesome!?" Fred grinned picking the digimon up. "He's like… Mini hero me!"

Hiro and Gogo couldn't help but feel a chill. "There's two of them." Gogo whispered.

"And the world wept." Hiro added.

"Yeah, these two are just perfect for each other."

Everyone looked to see Wasabi walking up with a green bird sitting on one of his shoulders.

"And they're hard to keep up with too."

The bird sighed. "Kaijumon was already enough hyperness to deal with, now he has a human counterpart."

"The hyperness has doubled!" Kaijumon cheered. "And loosen up Sparrowmon."

Sparrowmon gave the digimon a crazed look. "I'd rather be proper than be… THAT."

"THAT is something we agree on." Wasabi added. "Given that certain people like to mess up my work space… Gogo… Hiro… FRED."

"HEY!"

"So I see your partner is just perfect for you too." Honey Lemon commented, looking at Sparrowmon. "Huh… I didn't realize it but… these little guys look like our hero armor… Just look at the colors." She looked down at Usagimon. "She's got the same colors and patterns that my armor has."

"I noticed that too." Gogo looked at her digimon. "Yellow, red and black just like me when I'm suited up."

Hiro looked Akiomon over. "And his ears look like my helmet… And he's got the colors too."

"I have a mini me." Fred pointed to Kaijumon. "I mean, look at the little guy! He's like mini Fredzilla!"

Wasabi sighed. "As if one wasn't bad enough… but yeah I see it… even Sparrowmon. He's even got the pants to boot."

"I wonder what Tadashi's digimon is like then." Honey Lemon hummed in thought.

"Either something white and gold like his armor or…" Hiro trailed off.

"You've all met! Great!"

Everyone turned to see Umamon galloping towards them, Tadashi right behind him.

"Dashi!" Honey Lemon smiled then got a puzzled look when she didn't see another digimon with the two. "Do… you not have a digimon?"

Tadashi raised an eyebrow. "I do…" He knelt next to Umamon, stroking his mane a little. "This little guy's all mine it seems."

"Huh…" Wasabi got a confused look. "Weird, our digimon all match us in armor style… that digimon is nothing like yours."

"And?" Tadashi shrugged. "He looks like a different armor… Since I don't think robots would count for digi-destined… C'mon look closer."

Gogo looked carefully before it clicked. "He looks like Baymax."

Hiro chuckled shaking his head. "It figures, king of the huggable squishy things strikes again."

Tadashi smirked. "Remember, he knocked your precious robot right off its feet."

"... I remember Nii-san. I remember…"

Umamon chuckled. "Well, glad the team is altogether." He smiled to the other digimon. "Hey, guys."

"UMAMON!"

They all came charging.

"Oh no-"

CRASH!

They all crashed hugged the digimon, nuzzling him.

Umamon smiled, nuzzling them. "I'm here… It's okay… We're all together again."

"So, you all know each other?" Honey Lemon smiled, awwing a little. "That's so cute…"

Umamon gave a shy smile. "Well… I've known these guys since they were fresh digimon… Helped train them too."

"Yup!" Kaijumon chirped. "You could say he's like a big brother to the rest of us."

"Big bro eh?" Hiro nudged his brother a little. "Geeze, yours really does fit you."

"Heh yep."

"Alright guys, focus." Umamon pulled himself out. "We've all met our partners now so-"

RAAAAAAAGGGHH!

Umamon's tail and mane stood up a little.

"Oh no."

The other digimon tensed up, looking around. The team doing the same.

"What was that?" Tadashi asked glancing up.

"Kwuagamon. We gotta hide!" Umamon charged forward. "Follow me!"

Everyone didn't waste a second and followed after the digimon. As they ran they could hear a loud buzzing noise that was getting louder… and louder…

RAAAAAGGH!

"DUCK!" Umamon shouted, hitting the ground.

The others didn't waste time doing so, Tadashi pushing Hiro to the ground covering him. They narrowly avoided getting sliced into as a large insect like digimon flew over them.

Honey Lemon's eyes were wide.

"W-Was that…?"

"Kwuagamon." Usagimon finished. "He's been rather cranky lately."

"That big bully is always getting cranky." Akiomon grumbled. "Buzz this, scream that. Hmph."

Tadashi shook his head. "Should've brought some bug spray."

"Dude… I don't think they sell bug spray strong enough for THAT." Hiro replied as he got up. "But geeze… That was too close."

"And this is why we're around to help." Usagimon said, nuzzling Honey Lemon a little. "To protect you guys."

Honey Lemon nuzzled. "But you guys are so small compared to that thing, you could get seriously hurt."

"Just how it is." Kitsunemon chimed in. "Survival of the fittest."

"Yep." Umamon got up, taking note of a nearby cave. "This way!"

He galloped off, the others following behind him. Soon enough they were inside… just Kwuagamon came in for another attack.

"EEK!" Honey Lemon barley made it, the bug nearly getting her head with his pincers.

Tadahsi gave her a worried look pulling her in further. "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah… this is just a little terrifying…"

"It's Kwuagamon, who wouldn't be?" Usagimon asked, nuzzling her partner.

"Good point." She nuzzled her.

"We all know who wouldn't." Akiomon muttered. "Everyone knows the ones who probably have a bunch of pet Kuwagamon to carry 'em around!"

Umamon narrowed his eyes. "We know… and something tells me one of them probably owns that thing… or their master. We probably would've seen one of them by now."

"And who is them?" Gogo asked, crossing her arms.

"The dark descendants is what they call themselves." Umamon answered. "They haven't been around for awhile till recently. You already know why, I don't want to have to repeat myself."

"Right… Our job is to get rid of them." Hiro nodded.

"Give the boy a digi-prize." Umamon looked around. "Hm…"

RAAGH!

WHAM!

Everyone jumped, looking outside to see Kuwagamon had no intent of leaving them alone.

Akimon growled. "Umamon, we need to fight back."

"Yeah… but we still have one problem. We're all rookies and we don't have the means to-"

"Umamon! Look!"

"Hm?"

Kitsunemon was standing in front of something that resembled an egg… sort of. It was oddly shaped and was purple and red and had an odd mark on it in the center.

"Oh thank the Digital Masters!" Umamon cheered, hurrying over to the egg, looking it over.

"What's that all about?" Hiro walked over, Akiomon in tow. The digimon was bouncing in place.

"Yes! The digi-egg!"

"Digi-Egg?"

"Yep! Created by a Digital Master to allow certain digimon to armor digivolve. They're hand tailored." Umamon touched the mark on the egg. "It has the Crest of Endurance."

Hiro looked at it closely before looking at his necklace. "Then it's mine…" He noted that they had the same symbol. "Alright then, how do I use it?"

CRASH!

The cave trembled a little at another hit from Kwuagamon. Umamon kept himself composed, narrowing his eyes to the entrance before looking to Hiro.

"Pick that thing up first, I'll let Akiomon explain, I need to get a certain bug to stop knocking." Umamon hurried out. "HEY BUG BOY OVER HERE!"

"Umamon wait!" Tadashi ran after him.

Hiro gulped, picking the egg up. _Tadashi, you better be careful…_ He looked it over, feeling energy coursing through it. _This energy… It's strong…_

"ENERGY STOMP!"

They looked outside to see Umamon combatting with Kuwagamon… and not doing well as the bug digimon sent him flying through the air after his failed attempt to hit him.

"WAH!"

Tadashi growled, picking up a rock throwing it at Kuwagamon. "HEY, PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!"

Kuwagamon snarled, charging at him.

"Tadashi!"

Umamon got back up, hurrying over, tackling the bug away from his partner.

"Not on my watch!"

"Hiro." Akimon looked up to him. "Time we joined the battle…" he got into a ready stance. "Just say digi armor energize, the egg will do all the rest." He charged right on out, heading towards the battle scene.

Umamon was standing guard in front of Tadashi, snorting at the bug.

Said bug in question was growling charging for another attack.

"DIGI ARMOR ENERGIZE!" Hiro called out holding the egg up.

The egg shined before turning into data bits, flying over to Akiomon, surrounding the digimon. Within a flash Akimon's appearance completely changed. He was a lot bigger now, probably about as tall as Tadashi if not taller and had armor on that resembled Hiro's.

"Akiomon armor digvolve to… Kentamon!" Akimon shouted, his voice sounding different as well. "Over here ya big bug!"

Kwuagamon growled, turning his attention away from Umamon and Tadashi, charging right for him. Soon as he was close enough, Kentamon drew out his claws, slashing in the air, fire shooting out.

"Fire claw!"

Kwuagmon screeched as the attack made impact, sending the digimon reeling.

"Yes!" Hiro grinned. _Just like a bot fight. Unbeatable!_ "Keep at it Kentamon! Get 'em!"

Kentamon nodded, nailing a kick on Kwuagmon's head.

"You leave my partner and his friends alone you hear me!?"

Tadashi watched the battle, stunned. "That's… Akiomon…? He looks so different."

"That's what happens when we digivolve." Umamon said, watching the battle, smiling. "He's been waiting forever to do so since he wouldn't be able to without Hiro's help and now he finally got his wish. Finally can battle champion digimon on a fair ground."

Kuwagamon screeched, giving another charge, not willing to give up.

"Incredible…" Gogo whispered.

Hiro had a determined smirk on his face. "Kentamon… Destroy!"

Kentamon jumped up into the air, diving down with his feet flaming as he landed a hard kick on Kuwagamon's back. "BLAZE FINALE!"

Kuwagamon screeched, falling to the ground exhausted.

Kentamon landed in front of him, snorting a little.

"Alright big guy I think he's done…" Hiro went over to his side. "I don't think he'll be getting up for awhile."

Kentamon nodded, looking to Umamon.

Umamon gave a nod. "Leave him be, he's learned his lesson."

"Right." Light surrounded Kentamon as his form changed back to Akiomon, the light going back into the digivice Hiro had.

Hiro knelt in front of Akiomon grinning. "That… was awesome… Thanks for protecting my brother." He held up a fist. "Partner?"

Akiomon's eyes lit up, curling his claw into a fist, fist bumping him. "Partner!"

"Awesome!"

Umamon chuckled.

"Things are falling into place." He looked to Tadashi. "Took quite the risk trying to get Kuwagamon's attention… thanks… Saved part of my tail back there."

"Someone had to help." Tadashi gave a sheepish look. "Just how I am."

He nodded.

The others came out of the cave.

"That was so freaking awesome!" Fred cheered, looking at his digimon. "So you can do that too Kaijumon?"

"Once we find my digi-egg I can!" Kaijumon bounced a little. "And then I'll be even more awesome then before! Like BREATHING FIRE awesome!"

"YES!"

"All in good time." Usagimon giggled. "We have to find them first… We got lucky finding Akiomon's."

"I'm thinking our Master is looking out for us." Sparrowmon folded his wings. "She's always being sure we're alright, right?"

"He does have a point." Umamon looked around. "She wants the best for all of us… she must've come in while we weren't looking."

"She?" Gogo smirked. "A gal in charge… I like."

"There's not just girls. Master A and Master C are equals." Akiomon replied.

"Yep, learned from him and well… you're looking at what she created. US!" Usagimon chirped.

Tadashi chuckled as Honey Lemon hugged her digimon. "Darn right."

"Wonder when we'll get to meet them." Hiro mused.

"She'll choose, Digital Masters keep themselves low key. They're more or less teachers, you gotta be able to think on your own so you don't rely on them." Umamon smirked. "That's something I'm pretty sure all of you know how to do."

"We're part of the Nerd Lab for a reason." Tadashi chuckled. "Kind of our thing."

"So what now?" Wasabi asked.

Akimon was leaning back and forth, wobbly on his legs. "I'm tired…"

Hiro picked him up. "I guess it's time to pack it in for the day… Been a long one."

"Indeed." Umamon started walking. "Follow me."

He lead them back to where they had come from, finding a large monitor in the ground.

"Just hold your digivices to it and it'll take right back where ya came from." Umamon explained.

"Right." Hiro held up his digivice as the portal opened. "Here we go!"

oooooo

"WAAAAAH!"

"OOF!"

THUD!

"Ugh… Hiro, you're crushing my ribs." Gogo mumbled. "And Honey, your hand is my face."

"Sorry!"

The group got themselves untangled, finding themselves back in the lab.

"That was nuts.." Wasabi muttered, rubbing his head.

Tadashi picked up his hat, placing it back on. "You're telling me."

Hiro rubbed his head. "Yep… Though I can't wait to go back."

"It'll be fun!" a high voice chirped.

"... Eh?"

The group looked behind them… Seeing Umamon… and he was surrounded by what they could only describe as digimon that were only heads and little legs.

Umamon grinned sheepishly.

"Ehehe… don't worry, it's only like this here on Earth."

Hiro blinked picking up who he assumed was Akiomon. "So you guys turn into pocket sized? … Then why is Umamon still himself? Both now and then."

"Best not to question it." The in training digimon replied. "It happens. Demi-Akiomon by the way."

Honey Lemon picked up the one she assumed was Usagimon. "You're so little."

"Yep, little Doemon." she replied.

The blue one of the group bounced over to Fred.

"Fredzilla!"

"Kaijumon!" He scooped him up. "Awesome!"

"Pyromon right now." He cuddled up to his partner. "But I'm still awesome!"

"Heck yeah!" Fred smiled hugging him. "Oh just wait til you see the manor. It'll be awesome!"

Gogo picked up another one, in red and yellow. "And this must be you Kitsunemon… Erm… Or whatever you wanna go by now."

"Kitmon currently… guess the race is gonna have to wait." the digimon pouted.

Gogo held her close. "Then I'll just have to show you MY speed on my bike. We'll ride home."

The last of the group flew up to Wasabi sitting on his shoulder.

"Chirpmon, at your service."

"Nice." He grinned. "Well, welcome to San Fransokyo."

"Hey Nii-san." Hiro looked to his brother. "How do you think Aunt Cass is gonna feel about us saying they followed us home?"

Tadashi threw his head back laughing. "I'm not sure to be honest."

"I am glad to see you all have returned."

Baymax came up to the group, scanning all of them. "And I see you brought home more of these "digimon" as well."

All the little digimon looked at Baymax with wide eyes.

"It's… like a giant… marshmallow." Demi Akiomon eyes were completely wide.

"Maybe it's friendly!" Pyromon yelled before hopping over to Baymax, the others following after him.

"I am Baymax, personal healthcare companion… Not a marshmallow."

Hiro snickered hearing this, elbowing his brother. "Boy does that take me back."

Tadashi shook his head. "Next thing you know, yours will be eating all your gummy bears."

Demi Akiomon looked at Hiro curious. "What are gummy bears?"

Hiro gasped, putting a hand over his heart. "You really know how to hurt a guy."

Demi Akiomon got a mortified look. "I'm sorry Hiromon!" He bounced over tackle hugging his partner.

Tadashi snorted a little. "D-Did he just say Hiromon?"

Hiro hugged him shaking his head. "He did… And it's okay."

"It's an in training digimon thing… Or rather a Demi-Akiomon thing." Umamon replied. "C-mon and A-mon were a thing for awhile too."

Tadashi chuckled. "That's funny."

Baymax picked up all the digimon in front of him. "Are you planning on taking all of them home?"

"Well, we can't just leave them here." Honey looked around, thankful no one else was around. "People would freak."

"Then we'll take 'em home. Besides, there's some things around here I don't think we wanna find out what happens when they collide with. Namely all of your chemicals." Gogo pointed out. "Imagine mutant digimon for a second there."

"... That would be freaking awesome." Fred said in awe.

Honey Lemon shuddered. "No thanks, I like Doemon the way she is and I certainly don't' want to see a mutation happen with Pyromon."

"I could be Pyromonzilla!"

"Yep, we don't need two of 'em at full power."

"Exactly…" Tadashi looked at Umamon. "So… we go back tomorrow?"

"It would be ideal… we have to find the rest of the digi-eggs." Umamon had a weary look in his eyes. "Just not right now… I'm exhausted from traveling all day."

"And I'm hungry." Demi Akiomon pouted. "Can we go home Hiromon?"

"Of course… We meet up here tomorrow. Alright guys?"

Everyone nodded.

"Right."

Hiro grinned. "We'll find the rest of those eggs."

Umamon smiled.

 _You will… you all got the determination… but for now…_

Umamon stumbled a bit.

"Ti...red…" he fell on to his side, passing out.

Tadashi picked him up, cradling him a little. "We'll get you home little guy… Recharge time for all of us."

 _But… Why did that sound familiar?_


	3. Darkness in Peace

"Well… least it's starting." Abigail sighed, lowering her head. "Sorry I jumped in with the help… I just knew they'd have to be able to find at least one on the first go."

Master C put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright, wouldn't be fair to send them upstream without a paddle, but the others, they need to find on their own."

Abigail nodded. "I've already put them in various locations… Any word if the dark descendants have caught on?"

"None yet." Master C narrowed his eyes. "But it probably won't' be long… good thing you already hid the eggs… wouldn't want those getting smashed."

"Yeah… and Umamon is faring well. Though, seems he has his hooves full with the little ones."

He chuckled. "I suspected as much. He did help raise them… So, of course they'll look to him."

"And he basically almost knows everything, but… not all." Abigail pulled a screen in front of her, showing the eggs. "He won't know where they are… but it's better he doesn't… right?"

Master C noded. "Yes… He has to figure his own path out as well. We paved enough of it for him, but it's up to him and his partner to find the rest on their own. We can't hand him all the answers."

"Right…" Abigail pulled up another screen, looking at a map. "... Master C… what will the dark descendants do once they're active again? Everything looks so peaceful…"

Master C narrowed his eyes. "Do what they've always done… Take that peace and make it rain data…"

She sighed. "Of course…"

 _Let's just hope our new digi-destined figure things out soon before it gets really bad._

oooooo

"Yummy!" Demi Akiomon cheered, nomming on gummy bears, his head stuck in the bag.

Hiro chuckled pulling him out. "Hey, gimme some too." He said grabbing, a handful. "But they're awesome right? Way better than some people's weird tastes."

"Don't judge my rice candy." Tadashi replied, tossing a piece to Umamon.

Umamon sniffed it before eating it, smiling.

"That tastes wonderful."

Tadashi grinned. "Thank you! Someone who agrees with me!"

"More gummies for us." Hiro scoffed.

Umamon looked at Tadashi. "Won't your Aunt Cass notice us with all the noise we're making? It's a miracle we were able to sneak in."

Tadashi sighed, leaning back a little. "If she does, she won't say it. She knows us well enough that it's better for her to not ask than freak out when she does find out."

"She didn't ask about Baymax until I finally brought the rebuilt one home." Hiro added. "She just let's us make our own mistakes and then smacks us upside the head when we make the wrong kind."

"What he said… Just how she works. "I don't wanna know." is her policy."

Umamon nodded. "Right…"

Demi Akimon hopped off Hiro's bed, looking around the room, his eyes all wide with curiosity.

"So… many… shiny things!"

Umanon chuckled, resting his head on his front hooves.

"Rookie form, he's all professional and as a trainer digimon he's all "look shiny things!"

Tadashi laughed, tilting his hat down as he laid back. "Sounds like a certain little brother I know when they're in a candy store."

Hiro rolled his eyes. "Just be careful around that one shelf, Megabot doesn't like being touched-"

THUNK!

"EEK! GETITOFF!" Demi Akiomon flailed around the room with Megabot riding on his back. "IT'SGONNAEATME!"

Hiro grabbed the controller turning it on. "Megabot, return."

The little robot broke off into pieces coming back together in front of Hiro. "All better… He won't attack you, see?"

Demi Akimon sighed in relief. "Yay…"

Umamon shook his head, stretching a little.

"Kuwagamon was not forgiving…" He slumped on the bed.

Tadashi stifled a yawn. "You're telling me…" He brought the blanket up over Umamon, curling up beside him.

Umamon cuddled up to him, closing his eyes.

"Night, Tadashi…"

"Night, Umamon…" Tadashi drifted off, bringing an arm around the digimon.

Hiro looked over and smiled. "Heh… Cute."

Demi Akimon waddled over to his partner, giving his best puppy eyes.

"Up?"

"Hrk!" Hiro picked him up, setting him on his shoulder. "There… Better?" _Geeze, not here a full day and he's already whipping out The Eyes._

Demi Akimon nuzzled him. "Much, thank you Hiromon."

Hiro nuzzled back. "Welcome Demi Akiomon." He got an idea and glanced over to make sure Tadashi was really asleep. "Hey… Wanna watch a horror movie?"

The digimon blinked. "What's a horror movie?"

Hiro grinned and grabbed a DVD from one of his desk drawers slipping it into his computer.

"Watch and learn little guy. Watch and learn."

oooooo

Kitmon looked around where Gogo resided curious. "You live here?" She asked, tilting her head.

Gogo gave a bit of a sheepish look. "Yeah, not much but it's home."

"... But it's a garage."

"Former garage." She defended as she put her bike onto a similar holder as it had at the lab. "And the rent is cheap. I know a paramedic who when she tied the knot, had put this place up for sale, but no one wanted it."

"So, you bought it?"

"Yep and since she was a speed demon herself, she left me some of her tools." Gogo replied, as she shrugged off her jacket. Kitmon hopped off of Gogo's shoulder, wandering a bit.

"But why a garage?"

"Apparently she was also a crazy cat lady."

"Catmon?"

Gogo shook her head as she grabbed some snacks out of the cabinets. "No, not a catmon. Just… A lot of cats. Her apartment had lots of 'em."

"Did she take them with?"

"Hers yes, but a new pack of cats moved in so… I kind of just let them stay there. They're not causing trouble and I buy food and water for 'em anyway even if they're not mine." Gogo explained, setting down a bowl of cereal next to Kitmon. "Here."

The little digimon's eyes lit up before she leaned into the bowl starting to eat nearly falling in.

Gogo chuckled. "Cute."

"Om."

"Mew!"

Kitmon looked up, seeing a bunch of cats coming over, all eying the bowl Kitmon was eating out of.

She brought her tail around it

"No! My food!"

Gogo clicked her tongue, drawing the cats attention to her. They followed her over to a counter as she filled up a few bowls with food, setting it down for them.

"There."

"Mew!" the cats chorused before digging into their food.

Kitmon sighed in relief, going back to eating hers.

"Thanks, Gogo."

Gogo knelt beside her petting her. "Anytime Kitmon. Those cats just don't know when to stop sometimes."

Kitmon nodded, finishing her food. She yawned a little, cuddling up to her partner.

"Tired… Can I nap now?"

Gogo held her close. "Of course… Get some sleep… You deserve it."

"You too… night night Gogo…"

"Night, Kitmon… Sleep well."

oooooo

Doemon was hopping around Honey Lemon's room, taking everything in. She was tired but she still had some energy left.

"So nice and clean in here! And pink!" Doemon squealed.

Honey Lemon giggled as she worked on some of her homework. "Just how I like it. Clean room, let's the thoughts flow better… And who doesn't like pink?" She grinned.

"I know I don't." Doemon giggled, hopping up on to the bed with Honey Lemon, looking curiously at the homework. "What does all that mean?"

"Well… I'm a chemistry major. These are all chemicals, formulas and instructions. If the wrong ones go together…" Honey Lemon cringed. "You can do some really bad damage… Think, blowing up part of the Digital World bad."

"Ooooh… That is bad." Doemon mused. She looked over at Honey Lemon's phone, pressing the button to turn on the screen, noting the screensaver picture. Doemon blinked looking at it. "Is that you with that… what was his name… Umamon's partner?"

Honey Lemon looked up looking at the picture with fondness. "Yeah… Tadashi… That picture is actually pretty recent. I took it when he got out of the hospital a couple months ago."

"Hospital?" Doemon gave a curious look. "Was he okay?"

Honey Lemon frowned a little. "He was pretty hurt actually… He was trapped in a fire at the school we go to… It knocked him out for a long time and he lost his leg… But he got better and of course woke up… He didn't give up on waking up that's for sure… And we didn't give up on him either.."

Doemon cuddled up to Honey Lemon. "What about his leg? Did he grow a new one?"

Honey Lemon giggled. "He did in a way. He uses a robotic one that Hiro built for him. Probably one of Hiro's best inventions given it's lasted this long with only a few incidents involving their cat."

"Gatomon?"

"Erm… Lemme show you." She picked up her phone going through her pictures until she found one of Tadashi, with Mochi in his arms. "That's their cat… Mochi."

Doemon blinked. "... That's a chubby digimon."

"... He earned his name…" Honey Lemon giggled. "And he's not a digimon. He's an animal… He's also Tadashi's baby. Spoils him rotten."

"Oh okay." Doemon giggled. "You seem very fond of Tadashi. Do you like him Honey?"

Honey Lemon smiled, hugging Doemon. "More than like… I love him actually… So much."

"Aww…" Doemon cuddled her. "That's sweet… he seems nice. Good for you."

Honey Lemon nuzzled her. "He has a big heart. Such a sweet young man… He really is a knight in shining armor."

"Now he has the horse to go with it."

Honey Lemon laughed throwing her head back. "Pfft oh gosh yes!"

"Now if only Umamon was a bit bigger than he could ride him."

"Maybe if he digivolves." Honey Lemon agreed before getting an idea. "... Hey… Wanna take a picture?"

Doemon jumped up and down. "Yes please!"

"Alright c'mere." Honey Lemon picked her up setting her on her shoulder. She turned her phone's camera on holding it to face them. "Say "Digimon."

"Digimon!"

CLICK!

Doemon's eyes lit up when she saw the picture come on the screen.

"Hey there's us!"

Honey Lemon smiled. "Yep, our first picture. I'd say it's a keeper wouldn't you?"

"Uh-huh!" Doemon nodded yawning before curling up on Honey Lemon's shoulder. "Sorry…"

"It's okay." Honey Lemon stifled a yawn of her own. "We've both had a busy day… I can finish this up tomorrow before class. Let's head to bed shall we?"

"Yes."

oooooo

"IT'S HOT OHOHOHO FIRE!"

Chirpmon flew around the room, mouth wide open trying to use the air as a way to cool his mouth off.

"I warned ya." Wasabi chuckled, watching the bird fly around. "And doing that isn't gonna make it stop."

"HEEEEELP!"

"Get down here and I will."

Chirpmon landed, whimpering as Wasabi offered him some milk in a glass with a straw.

"Drink this, it'll cool your tongue down."

Chirpmon bit onto the straw, downing it, sighing in relief.

"Much better… No more wasabi for me, that stuff burns."

"I tried to warn you it was hot."

"And did I listen?" Chirpmon shook his head. "Nope!"

Wasabi chuckled. "Happens to the best of us Chirpmon. At least it wasn't something hotter… You'd be surprised at what's spicy."

"I'll keep that in mind." Chirpmon looked around. "So comfy around here… and neatly organized. Beats sleeping out in the open, that's for sure."

"Something I guess you've done a lot?"

"Yup, with Umamon keeping watch to be sure no digimon tried to eat us."

"Yikes… Well, no one's going to eat you here, not as long as I'm around." Wasabi promised stroking the little digimon's feathers. "Safe and sound. Anyone tries to hurt you they have to go through me."

Chirpmon nuzzled his hand. "Laser hand to the face if they do?"

"Darn right!" He grinned. "And nothing less!"

"Awesome!"

oooooo

"And this… Is my comic collection!"

"Whooooa!" Pyromon's eye was wide. "So much cool stuff!"

Fred felt a surge of pride as he held his head a little higher. "Thank you, my humble abode… The Fred Cave!"

"Fredzilla cave!" Pyromon bounced around, enjoying himself looking around the place. "Woo hoo!"

"Bounce on little dude!" Fred chuckled as he took out one of his comics. "Lessee… Feeling like Iron Man today."

"Iron who?" Pyromon asked.

Fred sat down showing him the cover. "Iron Man, one of the best Marvel heroes ever created. You gotta see this."

Pyromon hopped on to his shoulder. "Story time!"

Fred nodded as he started to read aloud from the comic, showing him the illustrations.

Pyromon's eyes were wide with wonder as he listened, wiggling in place with excitement.

 _Earth is so much more fun than the Digital World! I'm glad we get to have human partners!_

oooooo

Umamon was a little restless. Not because Hiro and Demi Akoimon were watching a movie and making some noise but he just felt uneasy. Something was bugging him. He wriggled out of Tadashi's arms, sneaking out of the room, heading downstairs.

"It's alive! ALIVE!"

Umamon's ears perked up as he looked to see Aunt Cass watching something on the TV, holding Mochi in her arms.

 _Some things don't change do they?_

He shook his head, making his way downstairs and outside.

 _Maybe some air will clear my head._

He sat down in front of the entrance of the cafe, looking around, soaking everything in.

 _Still the same…_

It was quiet… A little too quiet for the neighborhood the cafe was nestled in.

… _Not right…_

Umamon got up, looking around eyes narrowed. He snorted a little.

"If any digimon is there speak now." he called out.

"Not digimon…" A voice that sounded familiar hissed as a young man stepped out of the shadows. He was clad in black and grey armor sneering at Umamon… He looked eerily like Hiro. "Not that I could say the same for you… Or your little friend upstairs."

"Was wondering how long it would take you." Umamon snorted again. "Little slow this time. I heard in the first attempt it was right off the bat."

The copycat growled. "You don't know all that happened back in those days." He hissed. "But I know about your master… And his precious little brother… "Tadashi… Tadashi…" He mimicked the way Hiro sounded when he had been mourning his brother's loss. "Such a pathetic child…"

Umamon growled a little. "Don't use his voice like that! He's not like that anymore!"

"Oh I'll use his voice as I wish. I'm his perfect clone." He sneered. "And I know all of the things he's done… Good… Bad… Indifferent… Tell me little one… How did it feel when he decided to make you a murderer?"

Umamon's eyes widened, stepping back a little in surprise.

He smirked stepping closer. "Because I remember… I remember how he felt… How he had the thirst for blood singing in his veins. Such a vengeful brat… Much better than the one I had the displeasure…" He growled a bit. "Of being before… "Baymax… Destroy!"

Umamon growled, trying to hide the pain. "S-Stop it!"

"Oh… It hurts still? Why don't you tell me on a scale of one to ten?" The young man grinned moving to grab him. "C'mere you little twerp…!"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Umamon stomped the ground with front hooves. "ENERGY STOMP!"

He was thrown back knocking over a few tables grimacing but got to his feet drawing a sword. He moved to lunge but looked up seeing the light from the Hamada brothers room was on. "You know what… I'm not in the mood for a brawl… This is just a warning… We know who you all are… We know who they are… And we all know their weaknesses."

"And we'll be ready for you." Umamon snorted.

"Mm-hm… That's what the Courage Boy said all those years ago too." The boy smirked before heading off fading into the shadows once more.

Umamon was trembling a bit after he left. His legs finally gave out on him, collapsing to the ground. He brought his hooves over his head, crying out a little.

 _Don't think about it… Don't think about it…_

" _Baymax! DESTROY!"_

Umamon cringed, whimpering.

"Umamon?"

Umamon gasped a little, looking up.

Hiro stood, leaning out the door a little, a confused look on his face, he looked half asleep. "What're you doin' out here? Tadashi's looking all over for you upstairs."

Umamon composed himself before standing up.

"I… just needed some fresh air… sorry…" he trotted inside, trying to hide the haunted look in his eyes.

Hiro rubbed one of his eyes before locking the cafe door once more following. "Found the jail bird."

Tadashi hurried over to Umamon looking worried. "Where'd you run off to? I thought Aunt Cass found you for a second!"

Umamon winced. "Sorry… wasn't feeling well… went outside to clear my head…"

"Oh you poor thing… Sorry about that." Tadashi lifted him up into his arms. "Anything I can do to help?"

Umamon brought his front hooves around his partner, resting his head under his… he couldn't take it anymore and started whimpering again unable to get his words out.

Tadashi's gaze softened as he held him a little tighter. "Shh… I'm here… It's okay… You're okay…."

Umamon relaxed a little, curling up in Tadashi's arms.

Tadashi hummed softly nuzzling him. _Poor thing..._

Demi Akiomon waddled over, looking at Umamon.

"What's wrong Umamon? You never get this shaken up… Was there something out there?" Demi Akiomon got a worried look. "I thought I was sensing something earlier but wasn't sure if that was just me getting scared by the movie I was watching."

Umamon lowered his head. "Demi Akiomon… they know… I just bumped into one of them."

His eyes widened. "Oh no… Who!? Who did they act like?"

"It looked eerily like Hiro… and sounded like him too."

The brothers were alarmed. "W-What!?" Hiro gasped. "Me!?"

"Oh, that's just creepy." Tadashi cringed.

"It makes sense." Umamon mused. "You found your digi egg already and battled with Kwuagamon… and considering location…" _And not to mention mess with my head…_

"Still… That's scary…" Hiro glanced out the window, half expecting to see someone looking up at him, thankful he found nothing. "... Yep. No sleep for me… He didn't hurt you did he?"

Umamon lowered his gaze. "Not physically…"

Tadashi frowned. "Umamon… What did he do?"

Demi Akiomon got a worried look. "Umamon…?"

"Just… bad memories…. The dark descendants have a way of manipulating the mind to cause pain… it's one of their better weapons as it were when it comes to weakening enemies…"

Tadashi and Hiro both cringed. "Oh goodness."

"That's not fair."

Umamon lowered his head.

"It's just how it is… even I have my weak points…"

Tadashi held him close. "Oh Umamon…" He murmured. "We'll beat them… We'll figure it out…"

"And they're not getting in this apartment with us around." Hiro growled a little.

"Or me!" Demi Akiomon growled. "I won't let those monsters harm Hiro or any of you guys! I may be small but I can still fight!"

Umamon smiled a little. "Thanks, Demi Akiomon…"

Hiro grinned letting the little digimon climb onto his shoulder. "We're a team. Unbeatable right?"

"Yup!"

Umamon chuckled, yawning a little as he cuddled up to Tadashi. "Didn't mean to worry you… honest."

"Hey, it happens…" Tadashi nuzzled him. "I'm a worrier by nature. Hiro could tell you stories."

Umamon nodded, nuzzling back, closing his eyes falling asleep.

Demi Akimon frowned a little. "It's rare that Umamon gets this shaken up… He's usually stoic.."

"Poor guy." Hiro whispered. "No one deserves to go through that…"

Demi Akiomon nodded. "We'll make those dark descendants sorry they ever decided to show up."

"Darn right we will."

 _You come near my family…. You're gonna pay._


	4. Past Scars

"A DARK DESCENDANT?!"

Umamon nodded. He was in the lab with all the little digimon gathered around him, eyes all wide.

"Yeah, it resembled Hiro… we know we have to act quickly now before they start mimicking the others… though that will probably be soon… They know them all as I was told."

Demi Akiomon growled. "We'll show 'em! Just need to get rolling!"

"What's taking our partners so long?" Chirpmon asked.

"If I remember correctly they were getting some gear together or something." Doemon answered. "Honey Lemon wasn't very clear…"

"Well we don't want to go into the Digital World unarmed considering what we bumped into last time."

They all looked to see Hiro walking in dressed in his armor, the others right behind him.

"Whoa!" Demi Akimon bounced over to his partner looking him over. "You look like me when I'm Akiomon!"

Hiro grinned. "This is the armor I built for myself when the team and I came together... Made every last one myself."

"Weapons included." Tadashi smirked.

The digimon were in awe looking at their partners before Umamon cleared his throat to get their attention.

"It will definitely be helpful."

"Hey, quick question Umamon." Hiro pointed to Baymax. "Is it possible for Baymax to come with us?"

"Hm… I'm… not sure. Not just anyone can go to the Digital World… You need a digivice."

"What if one of us held onto him?" Gogo mused.

"Maybe… and considering Baymax is more or less a device… It could work… Yeah that might work. It might only be a thing that applies to humans."

"It's worth a try." Hiro got on to Baymax's back. "Besides, I'm kind of nothing without Baymax when it comes to armor."

"He's Hiro's personal muscle… Since he lacks most of his own." Tadashi smirked a bit.

WHACK!

"Oh don't even start Mr. I was stuck in bed for 6 months!"

"Oi! Not my fault!"

Umamon shook his head. "Girls, you're both lovely, can we go to the Digital World now?"

The brothers went a little red before Tadashi held his digivice up to the screen. "Digi Port… open!"

oooooo

"Yes! I'm tall again!" Akiomon cheered as he ran around. "Ah I missed having long legs!"

"And I missed my speed." Kitsunemon zoomed around.

"Alright guys, let's focus here." Umamon looked around.

The surroundings were different from last time. Instead of a rocky area with grassy fields and some trees like last time it was a big open space with ancient looking temples planted around.

"Hrm… We need to find those digi eggs… Your digivices should be able to help in that department. They can detect them."

"Right."

"Got it."

They took out their digivices looking at the screens. _C'mon… Work…_

A beep was heard as a dot came onto the screen.

"Ah, they picked one up." Umamon looked at Tadashi's screen. "Not too far either, it must be in one of the temples… huh… Master A picked a good spot." He looked at all the temples. "Having multiple temples makes it less obvious."

"Yeah but… How many temples does this place need?" Hiro wondered. "I mean… Eight temples?"

"There's reasons for everything." Akiomon shrugged. "I've learned not to question the masters."

"It's something we've all learned." Umamon looked to Kitsunemon.

"Care to do a speed around?"

Kitsunemon grinned. "It would be my pleasure."

"Be happy to join you." Gogo smirked, getting into a ready position next to her.

"Ready… set… go!"

The two took off, starting their trip around the temples.

"While they're looking we'll keep watch… Knowing the dark descendants, they will be coming…" Umamon shuddered. "It's eerie how they're able to know where we are…"

"You're telling us." Hiro murmured looking to the sky. "Baymax, let's do some flying."

Baymax nodded before taking off, flying around.

"Wait for me!" Akiomon shouted, running after them. "I can't fly!"

"... How smart is he again?" Sparrowmon asked, giving a questioning look.

Wasabi brought a hand to his face. "Even geniuses can have little hiccups… and for Hiro, it happens a lot when he's in laser focus about something."

"Well, Akiomon should be fine as long as he keeps up with him." Usagimon muttered as she looked around. "I wonder which egg it is this time."

"That's the million dollar question." Honey Lemon remarked, looking around as well, keeping a chem ball ready in one of her hands. "Whoever it is doesn't matter. It'll be helpful to the cause."

"Yeah…" Umamon sat down, looking up at the sky, worry in his eyes.

Honey Lemon took note and walked over to him, kneeling next to him.

"You okay?"

"Not really…"

"That dark descendant from last night really shook him up." Tadashi chimed in, sitting with Honey Lemon. "They like to play mind games apparently."

"Oh you poor little digimon…" Honey Lemon stroked Umamon's mane. "Sorry that happened…"

"I-It's fine… I was able to protect Tadashi and Hiro… that's all that mattered to me in that moment."

"You matter to us too Umamon." Tadashi gave a serious look. "I think we'd all be lost without you. You've kind of been the brains of the operation so far. Be really hard not having you around."

"I suppose…"

Honey Lemon frowned a little. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Umamon lowered his head.

"... Someone I had trained with once… forced me to try and destroy someone… I didn't want to do it… I really didn't… I lost it… I…"

"Shh…" Honey Lemon brought the digimon into her arms, hugging him. "You don't have to tell me the whole story if it hurts too much…"

Umamon cuddled up to her, sniffling. "Sorry…"

"Shh…"

Tadashi got a worried look.

 _Why would someone want to force Umamon to destroy someone? It's not in his nature as far as I'm concerned… he doesn't even seem capable._

"You're okay…" Honey Lemon whispered. "You're okay…"

Umamon relaxed, nuzzling her. "Thanks, Honey Lemon…"

"Anytime… I'm always here to listen to others when they need to let something out."

"Ain't that the truth." Wasabi smirked, looking to Tadashi. "This one was a constant visitor to Honey's station."

Tadashi brought an arm around Honey Lemon. "I couldn't help it. She put up with all my crazy antics no matter how mad I was."

Honey Lemon giggled. "Someone had to and it certainly wasn't going to be Gogo."

"Oh she'd probably just punch me and say woman up…."

"You listen to people, Honey." Umamon smiled. "You try to be open minded and understand things."

Honey Lemon gave a sheepish smile. "Yeah… I try."

Tadashi nuzzled her. "And you succeed."

"Hey guys we found it!"

Everyone looked to see Gogo and Kistunemon come up.

"We can lead you right to it."

"Great." Umamon smiled. "Did you see which crest it was?"

"It was pink in color, can't remember what it looked like.. or be able to describe it." Gogo looked to Honey Lemon. "But I can only think of one person who could possibly have it."

Honey Lemon dug into the collar of her armor, pulling out the necklace, showing her crest.

"Did it look like this?"

Gogo looked. "Yep, that's the one."

"Okay, Gogo, take Honey and Usagimon to get the egg, we'll wait for you here."

"Right."

The girls took off, leaving the group to walk around the area. Tadashi found himself taking interest in the temples that were around.

"Huh… they got symbols on them that remind me of ours…" he commented.

"Maybe they were part of some ancient powers that were used a long time ago but are now no longer around…" Fred trailed off. "... Or are they?"

"Fred… if you so much as start singing that stupid song I will laser hand you in the face." Wasabi dead panned.

"But-"

"Laser. HAND."

"Okay okay geeze!"

"Thank you."

oooooo

"These temples seem kind of important…" Honey Lemon commented as she and Gogo traveled down one of the hallways in them. "It's got all the fancy illustrations and everything."

"Not kept in good condition though." Gogo replied, looking at the paintings on the walls. "Though they do seem to tell a story… makes ya wonder."

"A little."

"I remember Master C once told us there were other digi-destined he trained who defeated the dark descendants a long time ago." Usagimon chimed in.

"What were they like?"

"I heard they were all young kids, save two adults… Heh kind of flip flopped with you guys. You're all grown up except Hiro."

"That's interesting."

"Indeed."

"Thar she blows." Kistunemon called, standing at the end of the corridor, looking into a room. Sure enough there was an egg sitting on pedestal with Honey Lemon's crest on it.

"Well, you know the drill." Gogo said, nodding to Honey Lemon.

Honey Lemon nodded, going over to the egg and picking it up.

"It's so light…"

Usagimon looked at it with a hopeful look.

"Now I'll be able to help."

Honey Lemon smiled. "Yeah."

"Well isn't that just wonderful?"

All jumped looking behind them seeing… Honey Lemon… but dressed in dark clad armor. She had a sinister look in her eyes.

"W-What the?" Gogo looked at her friend and the copy.

"Oh come on, Gogo, did the stupid horse not tell you about us?"

Honey Lemon's eyes narrowed. "You're a dark descendant."

"Give the girl a prize!" The Dark Honey Lemon clapped. "But that aside I want that egg."

Honey Lemon kept it close. "Forget it."

"Alright… be that way." Dark Honey Lemon pulled out what looked like a chem ball but it was different from Honey Lemon's in color. "I'll just send you flying."

Before they could react the ball was thrown, causing a massive explosion that sent the girls and their digimon flying through an opening in the ceiling.

"AAAHH!"

"HEEEEEELP!"

They were flailing in the air, their eyes wide at how far the ground was from them.

"Oh crap!" Gogo shouted, grabbing Kistunemon. "This is gonna hurt!"

Honey Lemon held on to Usagimon bracing herself.

THUMP!

"We got ya!"

Gogo and Honey Lemon looked up seeing they were in Baymax's arms, Hiro looking down at them smiling, Akiomon on his shoulders.

"Heard the explosions and saw you flailing. We knew there was something up when Gogo of all people was screaming."

"I HAD RIGHTS!"

Hiro smirked. "Woman up."

"... I'm going to kill you later."

"Love you too."

Baymax flew on back to where everyone else was, dropping the girls off. Tadashi hurried over to Honey Lemon.

"You okay?"

"Y-Yeah… just a little shaken up."

"What happened over there?"

"Why I did Dashi~"

Honey Lemon felt a chill go through her.

 _Oh for crying out loud…_

Looking past Tadashi she could see Dark Honey Lemon again, still wearing the same expression from earlier. Tadashi looked, stumbling back a little.

"W-What the…?"

The others all looked at the copy in shock.

"That's a dark descendant, don't let it fool you." Umamon warned. "That's in no way shape or form Honey Lemon."

"Oh come on Umamon I am her… just another side of her." Dark Honey Lemon chuckled, looking to the girl. "The listener of the group, always trying to keep strong, trying to keep positive… but you hide so much behind that smile."

"N-No I don't!"

"Oh don't give me that." Dark Honey Lemon scoffed. "In truth you're about as weak as they come emotionally. You just act strong so that others won't worry about you because you don't want to be a burden… It was especially true." She pointed to Tadashi. "When he disappeared. Your heart was shattered when that happened. You still bear the scars… because you fear it will happen again."

Honey Lemon cringed, trying to hold back tears.

"S-Stop it!"

Dark Honey Lemon sneered. "You thought he was dead. You won't admit it but you thought he was never coming back… And even more you thought he'd never love you. Maybe he doesn't… Who wants to love someone who can't even fight properly? You and I both know what a screw up you were against an old man with some twerp's bots."

"SHUT UP!"

Honey Lemon pulled out one of her chem balls throwing it at Dark Honey Lemon. Dark Honey Lemon jumped out of its way laughing as it missed her entirely.

"Child's play." She sneered.

"Leave her alone!" Hiro shouted, flying down at her with Baymax.

She laughed as she pulled out her own chem ball, throwing it Hiro, encasing him and Baymax in a pillar of ice.

"ACK!"

"Oh no."

"Hiro!" Tadashi growled, charging at Dark Honey Lemon. "Alright it's go time!"

She sneered charging kicking him hard in the chest. "Down boy."

Tadashi cried out falling back. "Agh…" _That was a hard kick._

"Dashi!" Honey Lemon's eyes were wide with horror.

"Okay our turn!"

Wasabi, Fred and Gogo came barreling at her, only to be blown off by another huge explosion from a chem ball.

"Honey use the Digi-egg!" Usagimon cried. "Use it before it's too late!"

Dark Honey Lemon picked up Tadashi by the back of his neck taking off his helmet. "Now let's see… Such a handsome face… Hmph… You don't need this." She took his transmitter and held it up for Honey Lemon to see. "Useless and a cripple." She crushed it.

Honey Lemon's eyes went completely wide before they narrowed.

 _That's… IT!_

She held up the digi egg as it shined brightly.

"DIGI ARMOR ENERGIZE!"

Light encased the egg before it came around Usagimon as she charged at Dark Honey.

"Usagimon armor digivolve to… Lepormon!"

Usagimon's appearance completely change to that of a rabbit on its hind legs, dressed in armor similar to Honey Lemon's and was about her size as well. She stood in front of her partner in a protective stance.

"Alright, duplicate, let's dance."

Dark Honey Lemon growled, throwing a chem ball at her. "Shut up!"

Lepormon dodged with ease, charging at her, holding out one of her paws, a chem ball of her own forming in it.

"Try this! REACTION BLAST!"

KABOOM!

Dark Honey Lemon was sent flying into the air, Lepormon jumping after her, nailing her hard in the chest with a kick.

"GACK!" She came crashing down to the ground, grimacing as she picked herself up. "You… are so going to pay for that."

"Yeah said before… doesn't happen." Lepormon smirked, summoning another chem ball in her hands. "Wanna have another go?"

Dark Honey Lemon growled. "I'd rather not." She threw down a chem ball as a smoke screen covered the area, the dark descendant making her escape.

Lepormon huffed a little before reverting back to Usagimon, the light from earlier going into Honey Lemon's digivice. Honey Lemon sighed in relief before hurrying over to Tadashi.

"Dashi…" She knelt beside him, bringing his upper body into his arms.

"Ngh…" He looked to her. "Did we win?"

"Yeah… Usagimon showed her what for… Dashi… I… I'm so sorry…"

Tadashi brought a hand to her cheek. "Don't be sorry. That thing was trying to get into your head… It's not your fault… We all have our problems."

She leaned into his hand. "Y-Yeah… I do worry though… I…" She sniffled a little. "I try to be strong for everyone… but it still hurts…"

Tadashi's gaze softened. "I know… I'm sorry… I'm sorry I put you through that… I didn't… I wasn't thinking…"

"You were trying to do the right thing…" Honey Lemon nuzzled his hand. "I just don't want to lose you again… I had my regrets and I was glad I didn't have to live with them... … She was right though…" she sighed. "I try hard but I screw up a lot… I didn't think you'd like me as more than friends…"

Tadashi frowned. "Honey… You don't screw up… And I love you…"

"He's right you know."

Honey Lemon looked to see the others coming up, Hiro, Akiomon and Baymax free from their ice prison.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Honey." Gogo gave her light punch on the shoulder. "You get more things done than I ever have. Yeah lots of trial and error but still a great record in our lab in getting projects done."

"Gogo…"

"And you always know what to say." Fred added. "You know what to do and how to do it. Heck you found that doorway to that freaky portal room."

"You're not a screw up Honey." Wasabi gave a sincere look. "Not at all. Explosions and all. That's just you figuring things out. Mistakes are part of testing after all."

"If I remember right you told Tadashi something similar when he was making Baymax, hope you haven't forgotten about that."

"I haven't…" Honey Lemon wiped her eyes. "Sorry… guess it did get to me… I'm so sorry.."

Tadashi sat up hugging her. "It happens to the best of us… Those guys get into your head… Like what Hiro's copycat did to Umamon."

Honey Lemon nodded, hugging him tightly, kissing his cheek. "Love you Tada…"

Tadashi kissed hers. "Love you too Honey… So much."

"I guess we should call it a day huh?" Usagimon suggested.

Umamon nodded. "I'd like to keep searching but my partner's leg is down and we have one who is emotionally exhausted."

"Then let's head home." Hiro said giving his brother a worried look. "Baymax?"

The robot nodded helping Tadashi up, picking him up. "I will carry him."

"Good… let's head back." Usagimon headed the group, leading the way back to the monitor that brought them here. Umamon kept to the back, keeping focus on the area behind them. He scowled a little as he could make out figures that were standing above the temples, watching them go.

 _Just you wait dark descendants… They will beat you… Just you wait and see._

oooooo

"How long do you think it will take to build a new transmitter?" Gogo asked as Hiro was looking through a scrap box.

"It took me three days for the last one. I spent time thinking all I'd have to worry is if he took it in the shower with him. Nope…" Hiro muttered as he took out parts. "But that was the first time. I just need the right circuits, the casing I can print again."

"Well, least it won't take you too long." Gogo looked to where Tadashi was.

He was resting on Fred's couch with Honey Lemon curled up in his arms, their digimon keeping close by.

"Geeze that dark descendant was a tough battle… and creepy. Can't blame those two for passing out as soon as Fred gave them permission to sit on his "throne."

"Which is blasphemy as we all know I'M King of the Lab… But yeah… Glad they can rest… At least the damage was minimal. Tadashi's armor kept him from getting broken ribs and she could've killed him right there when she had his helmet off…" Hiro shuddered. "But she didn't… She grabbed that transmitter because she knew THAT would tick off Honey the most."

"Kind of makes me worry about what our own will be like…"

Hiro was quiet as he finished grabbing parts. "... Well… I have a good guess of what mine might be like… We've all seen my dark side before…"

Gogo frowned going over to Hiro. "Alright c'mere." She brought her into his arms, stroking his hair.

Hiro hugged her, keeping quiet. There was still part of him that felt guilty for that. " _Baymax! Destroy! Do it, Baymax. DESTROY HIM!"_

"You learned from it… It won't happen again as long as you don't allow it." Gogo whispered.

"And I was angry because I thought my brother died in vain… He's here… He's alive…" Hiro whispered glancing over to where his sibling was. "He's safe…"

"That's right… and we'll make sure it stays that way." Gogo smirked a little. "Someone's gotta marry Honey after all."

"Darn right." Hiro chuckled. "And they better give me a nephew or niece."

"Heck yeah…" She pulled back, cupping one of Hiro's cheeks. "Hiro… if that dark descendant says anything that sets you off, I'll punch them for you."

Hiro smiled. "Thanks, Gogo." He hugged her again. "Means a lot."

Gogo smiled, stroking his back. "You're the Otouto of the lab… we all gotta look out for ya. No one messes with you without getting through Big Hero 6 first."

Hiro sighed happily, relaxing. "Thanks big sis…"

"Anytime… now go on, you got a transmitter to make."

"Right, Tadashi would be having hospital flashbacks if that thing didn't work." Hiro shook his head before getting straight to work. "I can see it now "Where's that crazy nurse? I know she's hiding out there!"

Gogo chuckled, shaking her head.

"You're so nice Gogo." Kitmon nuzzled her partner's leg. "I would think he was your brother."

Gogo smirked a bit. "In a way he is… I warned a few jerks trying to mess with him awhile back to and I quote: "Never touch my little brother AGAIN." It didn't happen again…"

"Tough love, perfect." Kitmon smirked. "Suits you."

"Darn right. You should see me when I'm in the car with Wasabi… Hehe…"

Kitmon giggled. "Gogo… I'll do the same thing you'll do for Hiro when your dark descendant shows up. I'll punch their lights out."

Gogo smiled picking her up. "Thanks Kitmon. And if she tries to mess with you she's got a throwing disk aimed for her head from me."

Kitmon nuzzled her. "You're the best."

Gogo nuzzled back. "Nah…."

Kitmon giggled. "Silly Gogomon."

"Oh I'm the silly one?" She ruffled her fur. "No I think you are!"

"WAH! NUU!"

"Oh yes!"

"HEEEELP!"

"Nope!" Gogo grinned. "Not getting out of this one!"

Ktimon squealed. "GOGO!"

"Yeessss…?"

"THAT TICKLES!"

"I know!" She laughed.

Kitmon couldn't speak anymore, she was laughing too hard to do so.

After a few minutes of this Gogo stopped and hugged the little digimon. Kitmon cuddled up to her sighing happily.

"Aww… Never seen you being cute."

Kitmon glanced over to see Fred peeking his head out from one of the dividers in the room.

Gogo looked to him. "And if you tell anyone, you might not be able to see anything again."

Fred slinked away. "White shaaaaadooowwww."

Kitmon blinked. "Um… what?"

"He's weird." Gogo deadpanned.

"Noted."


	5. Heart and Passion

"They're as strong as we expected… if not possibly stronger."

Dark Honey Lemon looked to her comrades, malice in her eyes.

"I almost had her… but then boom in came that stupid digimon."

"Pheh." One that resembled Gogo crossed her arms. "It's all that new Digital Master's fault. She created those things. So of course we don't have a complete idea what we're up against."

"Only the ones we look like." Wasabi's copy sneered. "But no matter, Dark Honey, you'll get another shot with being able to have a go with yours, we just know that mind games are probably not gonna work on her."

"But hurting Tadashi will probably still push her buttons." Dark Gogo grinned. "Maybe try getting another one of his limbs next time, or give him brain damage. Something to break her. It'll be a double bonus since it will also affect that brat they call their leader."

"Oh yeah." Dark Hiro grinned. "But I call dibs on him since I have the displeasure of looking like him. I want a proper battle with him."

"And you will."

All looked to the center to one who resembled Tadashi.

"But we got factors to remove from the equation."

"Do tell." Dark Honey Lemon grinned. "Oh wise leader of us."

"First is that Digital Master who created them. We know it's mainly her setting up the path. We find her and the path is destroyed… but of course that brings the second factor, Umamon."

"Stupid horse." Dark Hiro growled. "He's way in over his head… heck, he's still unsure of himself." he grinned. "Saw it for myself, he can't help but remember what he was… I almost broke him before he snapped."

"We'll use that to our advantage. Our main goal is to try and terminate him along with the Digital Master who created him."

"What about the one who trained her?" Dark Wasabi asked.

"Master C? That old bird? You know how it goes. When a new Digital Master is created, they are no longer the leader, they are only there to guide their student. He's not as powerful as he used to be and he knows it. He wouldn't have had this Digital Master recreate the crests and make new digimon if he wasn't so we have no need to worry about him."

They all nodded.

"For now… Find Master A… and destroy Umamon… Those are our goals. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

Dark Tadashi grinned.

 _I'll make that horse squirm…. I'll make him wish he had never become a digimon._

* * *

"Oh no I'm going in-"

"Tadashi no."

Hiro crossed his arms.

"Your transmitter still isn't ready yet and you still look exhausted from yesterday. You're not coming this time."

"But what if the next egg is mine?"

"Then we'll contact you, simple as that. But that aside, you need to rest… and so does Honey."

Tadashi looked down to the young woman sleeping in his arms. They had spent the night in the lab and they were still out of it… and on top of that, Honey Lemon was having trouble sleeping the whole time. It was clear going to the Digital World would not be a good idea.

"Hiro is right Tadashi." Baymax said, walking over. "Your neurotransmitter levels are low and are showing signs of exhaustion. You need to give your bodies time to recover."

Tadashi sighed, leaning his head back against the couch. "Alright, you win… I just hate leaving you guys behind… Hiro, you better be careful, if they drag you beaten up through that portal I'm gonna be really upset."

"I'll try to not let that happen."

Umamon sat on the arm of the couch.

"I'd go with you but I need to stay by Tadashi at all times… I think you can fare well on your own. You know the basic drill and the portal should take you to the next location."

Hiro nodded. "Yeah, we'll take care of things. You and Doemon just worry about Tadashi and Honey… Make sure they don't get into trouble."

Umamon nodded. "Understood." He smiled. "You better get going."

Hiro smiled giving a salute before he went to where the others were waiting. "Alright let's do this." He held up his digivice. "Digi-port open!"

Within seconds the whole group disappeared, leaving Tadashi, Umamon, Honey Lemon and Doemon all by themselves.

Umamon sighed.

"I hope they'll be alright…"

"You and me both Umamon… You and me both…"

* * *

"... You think Tadashi and Honey are gonna be mad when we tell them the place we got sent to was a beach?" Akiomon asked as he looked at the surrounding tropical area. "Because compared to the other areas, this is rather pleasant."

"... Honey probably not… Tadashi? … Yes." Hiro replied cringing a bit. "Considering he missed out on a whole summer thanks to being out cold… Yeah…"

"We'll make it up to him later." Wasabi suggested. "No one said we couldn't come back."

"Good point. Alright same as before guys, eyes on the digivices and hope we don't run into more unfriendlies."

All looked to their devices, eyes widening when they saw two dots.

"Two eggs?" Gogo blinked. "I would've thought whoever the brains behind all this would've kept them as separate as possible."

"Well, that's looking at things from a new angle." Hiro remarked.

"I'm liking these odds." Fred smirked. "Might actually get one this time."

"Well, it does save us time." Wasabi hummed in thought. "And that's probably how they wanted it. If anything they would want us to find all the eggs ASAP considering the threat that brought this on."

"True… alright, time to go scouting again." Gogo took off. "Come on Kistunemon!"

"Right behind you!"

"Baymax, Akiomon and I will scout from the sky. Fred and Wasabi, you guys can cover the area Gogo isn't heading towards."

… _Leaving me alone… with Fred… and his mini me… JOOOOY!_

Fred grinned rubbing his hands together. "Fred's angels on a special mission."

Wasabi ran a hand through his dreadlocks.

 _I'm gonna have a migraine after this…_

Sparrowmon perched on his shoulder.

"Don't have to deal with him alone." he whispered.

Wasabi smiled a little. "Thanks Sparrowmon… well… let's try and get this over with as soon as possible."

Sparrowmon nodded. "I'll fly up a bit to get a better view."

He flew off his shoulder, heading over to Kaijumon.

"Hey, Kaijumon, wanna fly up to get a better view?"

"You bet!"

Sparrowmon grabbed the digimon by his shoulder before flying up, leaving Wasabi alone with Fred to scout around on the ground.

Wasabi had his laser blades come out. He couldn't help but be a little weary considering what happened last time they found an egg.

Fred was ready for whatever came their way but he was also taking it in stride…. And humming a bit. "Digimon Digital Monsters.."

Wasabi tried to keep himself composed, trying to tune him out.

 _Just focus… FOCUS._

Fred kept humming, but he had his eyes trained on his digivice. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen.

Not too long after Sparrowmon and Kaijumon returned.

"We think we found something up ahead." Sparrowmon reported. "Well, Kaijumon is sure he saw something."

"Definitely sure! I only got one eye!" Kaijumon pointed ahead. "There was an opening in a cliffside! That's gotta be where the digi-egg is!"

"Alright let's get to it then. First one there gets dibs!"

Before long they made it to the cliff side, the two looking around trying to spot it.

"There it is!" Kaijumon called, hurrying over to a side of the cave, finding a yellow black and red digi egg with a heart shaped crest on it.

Wasabi narrowed his eyes a little as he looked at his crest.

"Not my egg."

"Or mine." Fred said looking at his own. "But… just by the colors, something tells me it's Gogo's digi egg."

"Then we'll need to get her!" Kaijumon would have pouted if he could. "And I wanted to digi-volve this time.."

"Next time little me." Fred patted his head.

"Fred, might be best you go get her. You travel faster with your super jump." Wasabi suggested. "Sparrowmon and I will keep an eye on the egg."

Fred saluted picking up Kaijumon. "You got it Wasabi. Luck be with you." He said before hurrying off.

 _Gogo you better be alright… Can't shake this bad feeling…_

* * *

"AUGH!"

Gogo grimaced picking herself up, grabbing her disk as she faced the person who was trying to get the egg she was guarding. "Taking my face is a real low blow…"

"Oh really?" Dark Gogo smirked. "I don't have much of a choice in it but hey, just how it rolls… Ethel."

Gogo growled. "Shut up!" She threw her disk at her, speeding around. "I don't go by that name anymore!" _I HATE it._

Dark Gogo deflected the disk, getting in front of her. "Aww what's the matter with it? Not tough enough for you? Don't want people thinking you're a weak girl? Pheh, that's just pathetic." She kicked at Gogo, sending her flying.

Gogo cried out as she hit a tree hard slumping forward. She growled. "I'm… Not weak…"

"Says the girl who was alone for most of her life." Dark Gogo smirked. "So alone… stood out from the other kids… tried to show you could be on your own but fell flat on your face."

Gogo's eyes widened mortified before she shook her head quickly. "No, no, NO! I… I…" _Most of my childhood, Korea… Alone… No one…_

"Don't try to hide it. I know the truth… I know about all of it… Yes, things changed when those parents of yours came into existence but even then you just couldn't seem to make friends. High school was the worst. No one liked being around you and you made it seem like you wanted it that way because you were just too tough for them… When inside you just wished someone could understand you… but no.. no one could ever understand a poor Korean girl who didn't know the first thing about socializing."

Gogo held her head, trying to block it out as memories came coming back. _I was a trouble maker… I didn't make the best choices I'll admit that… But… There was someone… Had to be… Think…_

" _My name's Aiko… What's yours?"_

 _That's right… Honey… I knew her back in highschool… She was always up to something that crazy girl… But it helped…_

"And yet… You got something wrong… There was someone…" She narrowed her eyes. "And Ethel was just the name my parents gave me so I could adjust better here… If you know so much about me you'd call me by that name… Leiko… But since you didn't…" She charged. "THEN YOU KNOW NOTHING!"

Dark Gogo was thrown back as Gogo hit her hard with one of her disk. She hit the wall hard, slumping a little. She growled, struggling to stand.

Gogo narrowed her eyes. "I'm not that girl anymore… I have friends… and I care about every last one of them… I'm not gonna have someone like you tell me otherwise!"

Kistunemon stood by her partner growling. "Yeah! She's not alone! She's got the team and me!"

Dark Gogo scoffed. "You, a little fox born only to serve her? You're nothing more than a slave!"

"Am not!" Kistunemon shrieked, charging at her. "SPEED CLAW-"

SHANK!

Kistunemon was sent flying into the air by one of Dark Gogo's disks. She slumped to the ground but got back up shaking.

"I-I'm not a slave…" she panted. "I… I…"

Gogo sped over to her partner getting in front of her. "You're my friend… Something this wretch is gonna learn that you don't mess with unless you wanna get beaten up!"

A loud shrieking noise was heard coming from Gogo's digivice.

"What?" Dark Gogo's eyes got wide.

Gogo pulled out her digivice confused.

"Heads up!" someone called.

From the entrance a ball of light came flying in, right into Gogo's other hand. The light dissipated from the ball, revealing a digi egg.

"It's my digi egg!" Kitsunemon exclaimed.

"Yeah and it nearly bowled me over!"

From the entrance Fred came running in with Kaijumon.

"Cutting it close there Fredzilla!" Gogo shouted deflecting another blow from her dark counterpart. "Make it fast!"

"Huh?"

"We found Kaijumon's digi egg!" Kistunemon shouted as she helped Gogo bat off other disks, pointing to the egg in question. "It's blue and orange, it's no question it's his!"

Fred darted over to the egg picking it up. "Then no time to question things. Kaijumon get ready… DIGI ARMOR ENERGIZE!"

Gogo looked at her egg before holding it up. "Can't let him and Kaijumon have all the fun Kistunemon… DIGI ARMOR ENERGIZE!"

The two digimon jumped into the air as their forms changed.

"Kistunemon armor digivolve to… Vixenmon!"

"Kaijumon armor digivolve to… Zillamon!"

Kistunemon was much larger now and had two tails instead of one. She had armor similar to Gogo's but more fitted for someone on four legs.

Kaijumon resembled a four legged version of Fred's suit, but resembled a dragon more than what Fred dressed up as.

"Whoa…" Gogo looked at Vixenmon amazed.

"That… Is… Awesome!" Fred cheered. "Take that Dark Gogo!"

"Ready?" Vixenmon asked Zillamon.

"Born ready." he grinned.

"TOGETHER!"

They charged at Dark Gogo at full speed, nailing her hard with their attacks.

"WHIPLASH!" Vixenmon cried out as she hit the dark descendant with her tails, sending her flying towards Zillamon.

"SOLAR BLAST!" Zillamon breathed fire, singing the armor around Dark Gogo.

She cried out as she fell to the ground panting.

"Had enough?" Vixemon asked. "Or do you wanna have another go at the barbeque?"

Dark Gogo narrowed her eyes. She took her chance to speed away. "No thanks!"

"Hmph. She doesn't deserve to wear Gogo's face, she's nothing like her." Vixemon huffed as she reverted back, Zillamon doing the same.

Fred ran over to his digimon, picking him up.

"You were amazing Kaijumon! You really showed her!"

Kaijumon hugged him. "I just did what I had to."

Gogo picked up Kitsunemon hugging her tightly. "Thank you… I'm sorry she hurt you…"

"It's okay… because I know the truth. Yeah we may not have known each other long but I know for fact we really are friends Gogo."

"Heck yeah we are… You mean a lot to me already."

Kistunemon nuzzled her. "And Gogo… you really are never alone."

Fred looked to Gogo, lifting up the hood part of his costume, a little bit of concern in his eyes.

"Mind games?"

Gogo lowered her head a bit. "... She brought my past into it… Mocked me for it.."

Fred frowned going over to her, bringing an arm around her.

"Well screw her."

Gogo smirked a bit. "Careful you sound like me."

"Been around you long enough, you'd rub off on me eventually at some point."

Gogo chuckled. "Thanks Fred…"

"Anytime… seriously… may drive each other crazy… but I do care about you." He squeezed her shoulder. "I get nervous when I see you shaken up, that's when I know something is very wrong."

Gogo gave him a grateful look. "Glad I have a friend like you Fred. Even if you can be a nerd… Well we all are."

"All in the Nerd Lab Code."

"Everyone okay in there?"

Outside they could see Hiro, Baymax and Wasabi looking in along with their digimon.

"Yeah, just had some stuff to take care of." Fred said as he and Gogo went outside to greet them. "But we found our digi eggs."

"So that explains where it went." Wasabi thought aloud. "It just randomly got encased in light and flew off. Sparrowmon and I tried to follow it but couldn't keep up. That's right around when we contacted Hiro to give us a lift… to my dismay."

Hiro sighed crossing his arms. "You and your flight issue…. But yeah, it moved faster than Baymax could fly."

"Huh… wonder why that happened? All the past digi eggs we had to pick them up where they were, including myself." Fred scratched his head. "Maybe Umamon might know."

"We'll ask him when we get back." Hiro nodded.

"Though if he knows, what the heck are those supposed Digital Masters doing?" Gogo questioned. "We nearly got killed in there."

"Something I did notice." Kistunemon chimed in. "Gogo's digivice went off right as she was protecting me… saying I was her friend, then in came the digi egg."

"Hm… maybe it sensed you were in trouble?"

"She was living up to the trait of her crest."

All jumped as they looked to the cave, seeing a cloaked figure standing in front of it, her face hidden by a hood and make that cover the majority of her face except her eyes.

"What?" Hiro asked. _Judging by the fact she doesn't look like any Digimon I've seen so far… She must be one of them…_ "Master A?"

She nodded. "Yes."

The digimon perked up running over to her. "MASTER A!" They all cheered hugging onto her.

She chuckled, kneeling to her level.

"Look at all of you, you've grown since I last saw you."

"Our partners were taking good care of us! We all got to digivolve and everything!" Akiomon grinned.

"We've been doing our best to take care of them too!" Kitsunemon added.

"I'm glad to hear."

"Hey!" Gogo crossed her arms. "Mind explaining this whole living up to your crests thing?"

Master A nodded. "Of course." She stood up, looking to all of them. "Each of you received necklaces from Umamon that had a mark on them. You've seen these marks on the digi eggs and may have heard Umamon at least mention one name when concerning one of the eggs."

"Yeah." Hiro nodded. "When we found mine, he mentioned it was the Digi Egg of Endurance. I just thought it was a fancy title."

"Well it isn't. The crests on those eggs and your necklaces are attributes you bear that are your strong points. Hiro, yours is Endurance, Honey's is Empathy." She looked to Gogo. "And yours is Heart. You have a caring side that shines when it is brought out. The digi egg was immediately attracted to your side when you showed that to your partner. The eggs don't properly open if those traits are absent."

Gogo knelt as Kitsunemon jumped into her arms. "I couldn't let her keep going after Kitsunemon… She called her a slave… She isn't. She's my friend and I wasn't going to let her get hurt again."

"And that's why your crest is the Crest of Heart… it really does suit you Gogo."

"What about mine?" Fred asked. "You didn't mention mine."

Master A giggled. "Crest of Passion. I don't think I need to explain that one."

Fred grinned sheepishly. "You got a point there."

"He's the school mascot for a reason." Hiro chuckled.

"And the rest of us?" Wasabi asked.

"That's something you need to discover for yourself when you find your digi egg. I can't give all the answers." She locked eyes with Wasabi. "You'll know when you find it."

"But Master A…" Sparrowmon pouted. "You just told the others…"

Master A knelt to his level, stroking his head.

"They have found their eggs… when you find yours, then you'll get to know. Just be patient."

"Okay…"

Master A nodded before standing up, backing away.

"Stay true and discover your crests… they will be key in the battles to come… till we meet again."

Within moments Master A disappeared in a flash of data.

"Alright so four out of six… That's at least better odds than before." Hiro murmured.

"Cryptic stuff… Great…" Wasabi shook his head.

"She has her reasons…" Akiomon got a serious look. "Everything in the Digital World has ears… especially when it comes to the dark descendants."

"Then there's just more reason to get Tadashi back up to speed so he and Wasabi can find theirs." Hiro narrowed his eyes. "We don't have time to sit around…" _Which means all nighters here I come…_

"Let's head back then."


	6. Figuring it Out

"So these crests aren't just for looking cool and telling us which eggs belong to us?" Tadashi asked.

"Yep, least that's what Master A told us." Hiro answered, leaning against a wall.

Tadashi ran a hand through his hair.

"Geeze Honey and I miss one trip and you meet the person who helped set this all up."

"We really missed a lot." Honey Lemon muttered.

"You two were in need of rest, don't be hard on yourself." Umamon nuzzled Tadashi. "I'm sure you'll get a chance to meet Master A eventually."

Tadashi nuzzled back sighing. "Yeah but… I hate being stuck not doing anything… You get stuck in bed for six months you never want to go back."

"Understandable…" Umamon sighed. "Well… four down… two to go."

"Then what do we do after that?" Wasabi asked.

Umamon was deadly quiet.

"... Oh no… don't tell me… YOU DON'T KNOW!?"

Umamon cringed. "Have I mentioned I don't have ALL the answers?"

"You sure acted like you did!" Hiro snapped.

"Hey, lay off!" Tadashi gave them a warning look. "Last I recall, we all didn't know everything off the bat either!"

"Still, I would hope since he's been kind of leader so far he would!" Gogo growled. "Seriously, this better all not be for nothing."

"It isn't!" Umamon shouted, getting off the couch, stomping his front hooves. "I just don't know where it's all going!"

"So why did you act like you did!?"

"I SAID ENOUGH!" Tadashi shouted.

Everyone went quiet, looking to Tadashi, Umamon lowering his head.

"You guys are stressed out, tired, I get that but really? Picking on someone smaller than you? And going after the fact they don't have all the answers? Last I recall, we all were students who didn't know much about our majors but we got those answers eventually…" Tadashi narrowed his eyes. "And I didn't join this team to see them ridicule someone important to me! Especially you Hiro!"

No one spoke as they lowered their heads, feeling a little ashamed, Hiro especially.

"I…" Hiro sighed. "I'm sorry… you're right… we're all stressed about this…"

Tadashi sighed. "And I didn't mean to snap… But let's not do the dark descendants jobs for them alright?"

All nodded. "Right."

Umamon kept quiet as he got up.

"I… need a moment…"

He walked off to another part of the lab… or rather towards Hiro's work station.

Tadashi frowned watching him go. "Umamon…"

Honey Lemon got up, offering him a hand. "Wanna go check on him?"

Tadashi took her hand standing up. "Please."

Honey Lemon helped him walk towards the work station. When they got there they found Umamon standing in front of Baymax's currently empty charging station, staring at it.

Tadashi frowned feeling worried. "I got him." He whispered to Honey Lemon leaning on Hiro's desk. "Don't worry…"

Honey Lemon nodded, leaving the two alone. Umamon didn't seem to take notice, his eyes were still focused on the charging station.

Tadashi kept quiet making his way over before having to sit down grimacing at how his prosthetic didn't react. He would admit it, he had gotten used to it. "Hey buddy…" He said quietly.

Umamon looked up to him. "Oh… hello Tadashi…"

"I'm sorry about what the team said… They didn't mean it…"

"I know…" Umamon looked back to the charging station. "I… Master A… I was given a lot of responsibility… I followed it… but now… I don't know what to do anymore… She and Master C only gave me so much…"

Tadashi frowned. He looked at the charging station, sighing a bit. "It sucks when you think you know something only to have it dragged right out under you… Right?"

Umamon nodded. "It felt great to know I had a given purpose… but now… I don't know where to go…"

"You have a place to go… Your place is here… With me…" Tadashi place a hand on his back. "We're partners… So what if you don't have all the answers about this? I don't either… But we can figure it out together."

"Figuring things out…. on my own… making… my own… purpose…"

 _He sounds like he's glitching…_ Tadashi thought with worry. _But he's not a robot…_ "Umamon-"

Umamon shook his head. "Sorry… That is something I am not used to being capable of… I… never had that… before…"

Tadashi raised an eyebrow. "Before?" _His speech pattern changed…_

Umamon was quiet as he looked at the charging station again.

"... Tadashi… I am not the like the others in our group… I was not born a digimon."

Tadashi followed his gaze. "What were you born as?"

Umamon let out a shakey sigh before backing away from Tadashi a little, locking eyes with him. He sat on his haunches, closing his eyes… seeming to be remembering something. He opened them, blinking as he made a circular motion with his right hoof.

"Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion."

Tadashi gasped eyes going wide. _How did I not see it? Looking at the charging station… Speech patterns… Patterns I spent hours programming…_ "B-Baymax…?"

Umamon nodded.

"The original Baymax you created. The one Hiro lost in the portal."

Tadashi was shocked, he moved closer looking him over. "The coloring makes sense now… From what I understand you still had parts of your armor… But… You only had the chip meant to fight… I thought without the healthcare chip you… You know…" _Would snap like a twig and go on a killing rampage…_

"That is what happened Tadashi…" Umamon lowered his head. "I eventually landed in the Digital World… and I could not control myself… all that was on my mind was destroy everything I saw… I had nothing else… I was a monster… Then Master A found me." He closed his eyes, remembering the moment.

" _You're not like this! Stop it!"_

 _CRASH!_

" _Abigail stop trying to reason with it! It doesn't' have thoughts!"_

" _Oh yes it does! I know for fact it does! It just needs to be reminded of that."_

"She stopped me… and was able to restore my health care functions by recovering data for my chip… I remembered everything right there… I finally calmed down… but I was at loss since Hiro was not there… or any humans save the two before me… I had no purpose… and they were uneasy about bringing me back to Earth since they were aware of the new Baymax Hiro had created."

Tadashi frowned. "So they gave you a choice… Become Umamon or be stuck there as a Baymax without a prime directive…"

"Yes… After they brought me to the other digimon, showing them to me… They said they would need someone to help look after them and help them grow… They found me perfect for the job… but in the condition I was, they were unsure how to repair all of me… and unsure how they would program me to understand how to take care of digimon… That is when they offered to make me a digimon… So I could be open to learning new skills and think for myself…" Umamon lowered his head. "Something… I… I still have not gotten used to."

"You've been through so much… So brave to go through it all…" Tadashi tilted his head up. "You've been amazing so far from what I've seen… Those little guys look up to you so much… And you've protected me… You saved my little brother back there too… I couldn't be prouder…"

"Tadashi…" Umamon's eyes were trembling a little as he looked at his partner. "... Creator…"

Tadashi smiled gently. "I'm right here… I'm not going anywhere… Baymax…"

Umamon brought himself up on his hind legs, bringing his front hooves around Tadashi's neck, sniffling a little.

Tadashi hugged him, humming softly. "Shh… It's okay… You're okay…"

Umamon closed his eyes.

"It… It was hard choosing to give up what I was… I was not sure if I could handle being something I was not… But Master A assured me that she could help me adjust… and I could see you again if I did go through with it…"

Tadashi held him close. "I'm sorry you thought I was gone for good… And that you had to go through those things alone… I wish I could've been there… I wish I could've helped… Please forgive me…"

"I already have Tadashi…" Umamon nuzzled him. "It was you that drove me to make my decision… I was made Umamon… a horse like digimon… Master A found me like the noble steed knights rode back in the dark due to how Hiro was riding me… From there…. it was learning to process new things… A new name… new abilities… emotions… things I thought I could never comprehend… but… it all just came together… I would still slip back into old habits… but I was different… and I realized it."

"And look at you now… A strong digimon with a heart of gold." Tadashi nuzzled him, smiling warmly. "And… I have someone I care about back too… I'm glad you decided to become Umamon… I'm glad I get to see you again."

Umamon closed his eyes. "Tadashi… I… I hope I can still assist in satisfying your needs… I still want to do what you built me for… To help people… I never forgot that."

"You already have…" Tadashi leaned back against the wall, holding Umamon close. "You're already helping… Think of all the digimon we'll help when we take down the dark descendants… And all the people too since they won't be able to get through to our world then."

Umamon nodded. "Right…"

"And you're helping me…" Tadashi smiled. "So I'd say you're well on your way to that goal of yours buddy."

Umamon smiled. "Thank you Tadashi… Can we keep this between us?" He got a worried look. "I do not want Hiro looking at me different… or have Baymax feel he is being replaced by myself."

Tadashi gave an assuring look. "Hamada honor. Your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you again…" Umamon hugged him tightly. "Creator…"

"Anytime Umamon…" Tadashi hugged him back. "I love you, Umamon…"

Umamon's eyes were wide… seeming to have a problem understanding before it clicked together, relaxing into his former creator's arms.

"I love you too, Tadashi…"

Tadashi closed his eyes, sighing in content. "Try to get some rest… We'll need it if we wanna find that egg."

"Right…"

They both wound up drifting off against that same wall, Tadashi curled up a bit around his digimon, protectively.

 _I'm not going to let anyone hurt you or take you away… That's a promise._


	7. Protecting Life

"I'm not sure if we should go back right now." Gogo crossed her arms. "We've only been to this world in broad daylight, I'm not sure I wanna see what it's like when it's night time, plus some of us are still tired out from earlier."

"It's either go while we have a chance with no one around…" Hiro crossed his own arms, using his "leader" voice. "Or come up with an excuse because last I checked tomorrow we all have all day classes. Unless you have a better idea I'd say suck it up."

Gogo sighed. "Well, I'm not going. Yes, I'm admitting I'm tired, cut me a little break. Kitmon is tired too."

Kitmon nodded, yawning. "I used up a lot of energy fighting that dark descendant… I need a rest…"

"I can go." Fred got up, holding Pyromon. "I still got plenty of energy left."

"Me too!" Pyromon cheered.

"One of the next digi eggs might be mine so I better go too." Wasabi sighed. "I have no one to answer to about being home on time so I got nothing to worry about."

Tadashi got up, putting his new transmitter in sighing in relief as he was able to walk over to his brother. "And you sure as heck aren't running in there without me."

"I'll come too." Honey Lemon got a determined look. "I want to help find the last eggs."

"Then we have an agreement." Hiro smirked. "Let's do this."

* * *

"Looks like they came back for more."

Dark Tadashi narrowed his eyes as he looked from the cliff he and the others were standing on, seeing the group looking around a completely open desert area… grinning as he saw his double.

"And they got the cripple back along with his girl… Looks like I get to have some fun."

"Don't leave me out." Dark Fred snickered. "I wanna have a go at my double as well… and I know Dark Wasabi does too."

"Gotta see if I can make him crack before he gets his digi egg…"

"And I have a horse to break." Dark Tadashi had a sinister look in his eyes. "I'll be able to kill two birds with one stone by having taking his master down with him… and maybe even that precious Honey of his… Oh… let the games begin."

* * *

"Guess we picked a better time than ever to traverse the Digital World. Night time in a desert… less hot… but still kind of hot." Fred panted, lifting up his hood. "Phoof…"

"Be sure to stay hydrated." Baymax said, holding up a finger. "Dehydration can bring on exhaustion and other harmful conditions."

"We'll make sure to. We don't plan on staying long." Tadashi assured. "Soon as we find the egg, we'll get out of here and be back home before dawn."

"Here's hoping." Hiro sighed, taking off his helmet. "It's too freaking humid."

"Sure is making my hair all frizzy." Honey Lemon took of her helmet, pulling her hair back in a bun. "Oi…"

"Just need to find that egg…" Wasabi looked at his digivice. "And from what I can tell it's not too far."

"And from past patterns it'll be pretty obvious. I mean come on, temples, caves, running theme here." Fred got a confident look. "We'll be out of here in a snap."

"Yeah!" Kaijumon hopped onto his shoulder. "Full speed ahead!"

"Well, let's not get cocky." Tadashi warned looking around. "We don't know what could turn up here at night. It might be like on Earth that there's digimon who only come out at night."

"All the more reason to be cautious." Wasabi looked around, his laser blades drawing out.

"MAHAHAHAHA!"

Everyone froze in place.

"Anyone else get a chill down their spine?" Honey Lemon asked, looking around. "I didn't like the sound of that…"

"And this is usually when someone gets shanked-" Hiro started…. Until he was grabbed and brought into the air. "HEY!"

"Hiro!"

"MAHAHAHA! HELLO DIGI DESTINED OF ENDURANCE! PLEASURE TO MEET YA!"

Right before Hiro's eyes, weird ghost like creatures appeared around him, all grinning widely at him.

"Leggo of me!" Hiro struggled. "Put me down before I sick Akiomon or Bamyax on you!"

"Oh no."

Looking down he saw that Baymax was being held still by some of the same monsters, Akimon busy trying to beat them off. The ones holding Hiro sneered at him.

"WE ONLY LISTEN TO MASTER DARK TADASHI!"

"That's right, and boy are they just wonderful servants."

All looked up to see Tadashi's double, dressed in his own form of dark colored armor and was on the back of a white dinosaur like digimon with heavy armor at the top of a cliff. He wore a sinister smile on his face as he looked to the ones below him.

"Glad we finally get to meet. I've heard so much about you from my friends."

Tadashi's eyes widened in horror. "You…" He growled. "YOU PUT MY BROTHER DOWN AND RELEASE BAYMAX RIGHT NOW!"

Hiro struggled. "TADASHI RUN!"

"I only answer to myself… and so do they. Hey, Dark Wasabi! Fred! Now or never!"

"With pleasure!"

Before Fred knew it he was grabbed by his double and was pinned to a wall and Wasabi was dragged off by someone else.

"Well hello me!" Dark Fred sneered.

"Ngh!" Fred looked at his copy in horror. "No way…"

"Thought you were gonna get left out?" Dark Fred laughed. "Think again, idiot." He tightened his grip before tossing him sky high.

"Fred!" Kaijumon screamed.

"Oh shut up!" Dark Fred kicked him aside. "Useless digimon!"

"Leave him alone!" Honey Lemon charged over, only to be grabbed by more ghost creatures. "H-Hey!"

"DARK TADASHI REQUESTED YOUR PRESENCE!" they said as they brought her up to the cliff where he was.

Said dark descendant smirked as he took her from the creatures. "Thank you… My oh my… What a pretty face…"

Honey Lemon couldn't help but freeze as she looked at him. It was the face she knew all too well.. but the expression was something she could never imagine ever seeing on it.

 _I wonder if Tadashi had this same feeling around mine…_

Dark Tadashi smirked, tilting her head up, looking her directly in the eyes. "You know, he thinks he doesn't deserve you… And he doesn't… A pathetic cripple… He should've just died."

"NO!" Honey Lemon glared at him. "He has every right to be alive!"

"Then would you have taken his place? Gone in to save someone and lose your leg? Go into a coma?" He asked her sneering. "Because I bet you wouldn't ever…"

"I…" Honey Lemon's words were getting caught in her throat. "I-I…"

His grin turned positively sinister. "You wouldn't…" He whirled her around, bringing her close, making her look at Tadashi. "YOU HEAR THIS!? She wouldn't have done anything to save you!"

Honey Lemon had tears in her eyes.

"No… DASHI! I-!"

SLAP!

"Shut up!" Dark Tadashi hissed.

Tadashi growled.

 _I have no way of getting up to her… and as it stands our main mode of flying is busy as they get…. Wait._

He looked to Usagimon.

 _That's it!_

"Honey! You have to let Usagimon digivolve! She can help you!"

Honey Lemon nodded, reaching for her digivice.

"Don't you-"

Honey Lemon growled, head butting Dark Tadashi.

"I will!" She took her chance, holding up her digivice. "DIGI ARMOR ENERGIZE!"

Usagimon hopped into the air as she transformed into Lepromon and charged right at Dark Tadashi.

"Alright, hands off the lady! She's not your type!"

Dark Tadashi growled, using Honey Lemon as a human shield. "And I know you wouldn't hurt her!"

Lepromon stopped in her tracks, standing before the digimon Dark Tadashi was riding on. Dark Tadashi slid off it, still holding Honey Lemon hostage.

"All yours Monochromemon."

Monochromemon roared before charging at Lepromon, knocking her to the ground.

"Agh!"

"Lepromon!" Honey Lemon called out.

"Ugh this is just not our day… and I'm certainly not gonna let it stay that way." Hiro growled, getting his digivice. "Everyone with digi eggs don't just sit there! Activate them!"

"Got some problems over here!" Fred called out, being pinned to the ground by his double who had his digivice.

"And some of us don't got one!" Wasabi was against a wall, trying to keep as far away from a blade as possible from his double.

Tadashi felt useless… Powerless as he looked at the chaos around him. He didn't have a digi egg… His digimon couldn't digivolve and fight. _And my gear is loaded in sand… I can't activate it… Useless… Failure… Hiro… Honey… Everyone- Wait…_ "HEY YOU!" He called to his dark counterpart. "Call 'em off and you can have something worth your while instead!"

Dark Tadashi raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Tadashi gave Hiro an apologetic look before his expression turned serious. "Let them go… And you can have me instead…" To prove his point he tossed his digivice aside, as well as throwing his crest into the sand. "See? Unarmed… Uncorrupted…"

Everyone gasped.

"Tadashi!" Hiro cried out. "NO!"

Umamon looked at his partner in horror. "Tadashi…"

"Dashi, no!" Honey Lemon screamed. "DON'T DO IT!"

"I have to… You guys can't get hurt because of me…" Tadashi narrowed his eyes. "You can do whatever you want to me… Heck… You can kill me just don't make my brother watch."

"NO!" Hiro tried reaching a hand out. "PLEASE! DON'T!"

Dark Tadashi grinned. "Fair deal…" He made his way down the cliff, throwing Honey Lemon aside as he touched the ground. "One less digi destined to worry about."

Tadashi didn't look away, he locked eyes with the copy. "Just take me and leave them be… Just leave them alone…"

Dark Tadashi snapped his fingers, calling all of his forces off.

"So be it."

He went to grab him… only to be stopped by Umamon tackling him to the ground.

"NO!" He screamed, snorting at him. "I WILL NOT STAND BY AND LET THIS HAPPEN TO HIM!"

"Umamon no-" Tadashi tried calling him off. _I made a promise..._

"Get off me you useless recycled robot!" Dark Tadashi flung him off, Umamon hitting a wall hard. The digimon got back up, charging again.

"ENERGY STOMP!"

Dark Tadashi got hit by the attack, growling.

"Alright horsey, time to break you."

Dark Tadashi tackled him to the ground, pinning him.

"So bent on destroying me… just like you were before… remember… that was all you knew… DESTROY! And you know whose fault it was when it came to that!"

"I DO NOT BLAME HIM! I GAVE UP WHAT WOULD HAVE KEPT ME SANE!"

Dark Tadashi sneered. "Maybe it's time he knew the truth hm?"

"He does not need to know the truth… that.. is… all… in the… PAST!" Umamon hit Dark Tadashi hard in the chest with his hooves. "GET OFF ME!"

The copy winced, falling back before being kicked hard in the back.

"Let me make that message a little clearer." Tadashi growled, dropping into a defensive stance in front of Umamon. "Cause now… You've just made me good and angry."

Umamon got up, trembling as he stood.

Dark Tadashi sneered. "How precious… a creator protecting his creation… much like a father protecting his child…"

Hiro's eyes got wide. "What…?"

"If you know everything about me…" Tadashi growled. "Then you know I'll do anything for my family…"

" _It's okay Hiro, it's okay… I got you… Look at me… Right at me…"_

" _Nii-san…!"_

"Anything… I'd do it again… And again…"

SHRIEEK!

Tadashi's digivice lit up as it floated over to him along with his necklace, an orb of light appearing in his other hand, taking the form of a digi egg.

"I'll always choose life… Be it protecting my family's… or giving up my own." Tadashi held the egg up. "DIGI ARMOR ENERGIZE!"

Umamon became encased in light as he moved in front of Tadashi.

"Umamon armor digivolve to… Baymon!"

Umamon grew in size, being now the size of a full grown horse if not possibly bigger. His fur was now white as he donned armor similar to Baymax's, complete with wings.

Shock came into Hiro's eyes.

"B-Baymon…?"

Tadashi grinned before looking to his brother. "Care to let Kentamon in on this party?"

Hiro composed himself before activating Akiomon's armor.

The digimon was by Baymon's side before getting on to his back.

"Together?" Kentamon asked.

Baymon nodded. "Together."

They charged right at Dark Tadashi. Kentamon hopped off Baymon's back, hitting Dark Tadashi hard in the chest.

"Fire Claw!"

Before he could counter Baymon hit him hard with a headbutt, sending him to the cliffside wall.

CRASH!

Kenamon got back on Baymon's back, smirking.

Hiro took in all the details… and couldn't believe what he was seeing…

 _It's… It's like me and Baymax…_

He looked up to his robot companion confused.

"... Sick." Baymax commented.

Tadashi cheered. "Let's finish this Baymon!"

Baymon nodded, charging at Dark Tadashi, building up speed as he brought his hooves in front of him.

"ROCKET HOOVES!"

CRASH!

Dark Tadashi cried out from impact falling to the ground completely limp.

Baymon stood before him, snorting.

"I do have a purpose… and that is to protect my creator… and all of his friends from the likes of you."

Dark Tadashi looked up at him before his eyes closed as his head hit the ground. He was out cold, armor cracked.

The other dark descendants hurried to his side, picking him up, growling at Baymon.

"We'll be back."

They disappeared from sight along with digimon they had had with them.

Baymon and Kentamon relaxed as they reverted back.

"Phew… that felt awesome." Akiomon said, falling on to his back sighing in relief. "That was amazing Umamon."

Umamon smiled a little. "Thanks, Akiomon…"

The Hamada brothers didn't hesitate to run over to their respective partners, hugging them. "You did it!" Tadashi laughed hugging Umamon tightly.

"Akiomon that was epic!"

Umamon smiled, nuzzling Tadashi. "Yes..."

"Heck yeah it was!" Akimon cheered.

Baymax made his way over, curious about Umamon. Umamon looked up at the robot… feeling a little unsure what to say.

"Um…"

Tadashi looked to the robot and to his digimon. "Guys… Let's not get into this right now-"

"Umamon…" Baymax cut Tadashi off. "What we just saw… and other traits I have seen… are you… the other Baymax?"

Umamon swallowed hard before getting out of Tadashi's arms, standing before the robot.

"... Yes."

Hiro's eyes widened before he looked at his brother with a look of: "Did you know about this!?"

"Not till recently." Tadashi said, looking to his digimon.

Baymax knelt a little so he was close to Umamon's level, picking up the digimon. Umamon felt like he was looking in a mirror as he met eye to eye with Baymax.

"Baymax… you are the only one… I am Umamon now… I just happen to still retain part of my old self…"

"But yet we are still one in the same in that case… It is nice to know who you really are… Umamon." Baymax probably would've smiled if he could. "You are the reason I still exist."

Umamon smiled. "Baymax…"

Baymax patted his head as he set him down. Hiro came over, looking at the digimon as he knelt to his level, eyes seeming to have a haunted look.

"Hiro…" Umamon started, placing a hoof over one of his hands.

Hiro lowered his head. "I couldn't save you…"

"But I was able to save you… and still be with you… like I promised." Umamon tipped his chin up. "I have no regrets of what I did… you were my patient… I would do anything to be sure you would be alright."

Hiro had tears in his eyes. "Umamon… Baymax…"

Umamon brought his hooves around him. "Shh…"

Hiro sniffled bringing his arms around him. "Sorry… I'm sorry…"

"It is alright Hiro…" He stroked his back a little. "It is okay to cry…"

At that Hiro hugged him tighter, sobbing, as he cried out a little. "I… I…"

Umamon looked to Baymax, calling him over.

Baymax came over, bringing his arms around the boy, Tadashi came over doing the same.

Hiro was shaking a bit as he wept, holding Umamon close, curling up to his brother and robot. "My fault…"

"I chose to do what I did Hiro… please… do… don't blame yourself…"

Hiro looked at Umamon before giving a nod. He cleared his throat a little. "I… I promise to try not to… I'll try harder…"

"You are the bearer of the Crest of Endurance… something you've had to deal with your whole life… this is where your brother comes into play." He looked to his partner. "Tadashi… is the Crest of Life."

Tadashi looked at his necklace. "Makes sense…" He looked to his younger brother. "Even when we were little that's what I kept trying to do… Protect your life at all cost, Hiro…"

Hiro sniffled, smiling. "And you were always good at it…"

Tadashi smiled ruffling Hiro's hair. "And you were always good with getting through things… You always have… My little brother the survivor…"

Umamon nodded. "That's right…

Baymax looked at Umamon curiously, picking him up again.

"Tadashi… since Umamon was the Baymax before me… would that make him my "sibling" in a sense?"

Tadashi blinked before he chuckled. "If you want him to be."

"Not sure how well that would work considering I'm not a robot anymore." Umamon smiled sheepishly.

"Well, we kept Tadashi and he's part of the alien nerd species." Hiro quipped.

"Why you little-!"

Baymax patted Umamon's head. "You still have part of your original programming in there and are still a Baymax… So you can be, Umamon."

Umamon nuzzled his hand. "Then I shall… Thank you… Brother."

The others came over quietly having heard anything.

"So that's what became of him…" Fred whispered.

Honey Lemon hurried over to Tadashi, holding his hands.

Tadashi gave her a reassuring look squeezing her hands. "Sorry for the redshirt attempt back there…" He gave her a sheepish look. "I just wanted to protect you guys."

"If I recall right…" Wasabi cut in with a look directed at Tadashi. "You promised no more heart attacks."

"Last I checked digimon attack didn't exactly count…"

Honey Lemon hugged him. "Don't care… he's alive…" She closed her eyes. "I… I'm sorry I didn't say anything about… what he said…"

Tadashi hugged her tightly. "Don't be… You were scared and he was also being a real jerk… I'm sorry I couldn't help sooner."

Honey Lemon sniffled burying her face in his shoulder. "Tada…"

"Shhh… My sweet Honey Lemon… It's okay… You're okay…"

"A-Alright… Alright…" She hugged him again before stepping back.

"I think I speak for us all when I say we've just had our butts handed to us." Wasabi deadpanned but had concern in his eyes.

"Yeah like holy mother of megazon that guy was CRAZY." Fred shuddered.

"The dark descendants are supposed to be the worst in people. It's no surprise Tadashi's double was cruel and ruthless and probably borderline insane." Umamon said, looking to his creator. "The opposite of someone who would want to sustain life at all costs."

Tadashi lowered his gaze. "A murderer…. Irony at it's finest…"

Honey Lemon stroked his hair. "Tada…"

Hiro looked to Umamon.

"So… the opposite of what our crests mean."

"Yes… One who endures is stopped by one who will make others give up… Empathy is destroyed by selfishness… Heart by heartless… Passion by discouragement… Life… by death."

"All the more reason to get rid of these guys quickly…" Hiro looked Umamon over before looking away. _And given everyone here but Tadashi's seen me at my absolute worst… I'm terrified to find out what mine's like in person…_

Umamon frowned, putting his hoof over Hiro's hand.

"You won't be alone Hiro… You don't have to face things alone."

"Thanks... I guess… I'm just worried… You remember what I was like when I totally lost it… The worst in me was out then… That thing with my face is like that…"

"I know… and you know I've met him already and I'll say this. He is not you… You did show weakness when you were angry… but I understand why you were upset… even more now since I understand emotions like you do." Umamon smiled a little. "You're still growing up Hiro and learning a lot… mistakes happen… and just so you know… I did forgive you."

Hiro's eyes widened a bit before he smiled pulling Umamon into an embrace. "Thank you… You're right… You're totally right…"

Umamon nuzzled him.

"You have your team behind you… With them at your side. There's nothing you can't face."

Hiro nodded. "Right. We just have to keep going.. Never giving up." He looked to the others. "You guys up for trying when we're not so exhausted?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Let's head back then."


	8. Facing the Future

"KEEP RUNNING!"

Abigail panted as she and Master C were trying to escape from the dark descendants behind them.

"Can't run forever!" Dark Hiro laughed as he rode on the back of a dinosaur digimon. "Almost in our grasp Dark Greymon! Just a little more!"

"Be sure to leave some for us!" Dark Honey Lemon sneered as she held on tightly to her digimon. "Black Garurumon and I want a taste too!"

 _Insanity at its finest!_

"Abigail, you need to get out of here." Master C drew out a sword. "I'll distract them."

"But what about you?" she asked wide eyed.

"I'll be fine. Just get going! Get back to San Fransokyo! You need to be alive more than me!" He opened a portal, shoving her in, closing it before she could resist. He turned back to his pursuers, charging at them.

"COME AT ME DEMONS!"

* * *

"So… Umamon was…?" Gogo trailed off, looking at the currently sleeping digimon.

"Yeah… he was the original Baymax…" Hiro looked over as well. "Though not completely sure why he was turned into a digimon like that…"

"He told me." Tadashi chimed in. "Master A said Baymax kind of reminded her of the noble steeds knights rode due to how Hiro was on his back."

"Well… Given Hiro and Tadashi were kind of like knights…" Honey Lemon trailed off as she thought it over. "It does make sense…"

"Either way he still remembers a lot of things, which really does explain how he knew so much about us right off the bat." Tadashi smiled a little. "It… really is nice to have him here, even if he's not who he was before."

"Yeah… He saved us a lot when he was Baymax." Gogo chuckled a bit. "Always faithful…"

"I'm glad he's alright…" Hiro looked over to Umamon smiling, seeing Demi Akiomon asleep, cuddled up to him. "That he's happy.."

"Yeah…" Tadashi got a serious look in his eyes. "We need to get this mission over with soon. We got one egg left."

"Mine." Wasabi ran a hand through his dreadlocks. "And it's not gonna be fun. I didn't get much mind games with my double, but he knew what he was doing combat wise."

Fred cringed. "Both of ours did man. Mine had like… Super human strength. I couldn't get away."

"They're created to know our strengths… Our weaknesses. Just means we need to be one step ahead…. Which means…" Hiro stood up bringing his hands together in a clap. "Tomorrow after class is training day!"

"... Hiro… You scare me when you say it like that…"

"Only just gets more interesting from here." Tadashi pinched the bridge of his nose.

KZZRT!

THUD!

"Augh!"

Everyone's head snapped towards the sound, hearing it come from Hiro's work station.

Hiro took a deep breath and headed towards it, glancing to where Kokoro was in the corner noting that he could run over and activate the rogue robot if he had to. "Hello?"

In the center of the room, not too far from the computer he could see Master A collapsed on the floor, trembling as she tried to get up.

"Ngh… Just had to push me…"

He hurried over helping her up. "Hey, easy… Master A, what happened?" He looked her over. "You look like you just lost a fight…"

"Master C… and I were running from dark descendants… he pushed me through a portal and stayed behind to fight them off…" She lowered her head. "I hope he's alright…"

"If he's lasted this long with those crazies before you came along I'd say he'll live… But right now let's worry about you… Hey, Baymax! Got a patient in here!"

Baymax waddled in, everyone else following behind him, going wide eyed as they saw Master A.

"Master A?" Gogo asked in surprise.

"I'll talk when I'm not hurting so much." She answered, sitting down on a table as Baymax scanned her.

Baymax blinked as he looked over the results. They were very familiar to him.

"I need to be able to access your arms. Could you roll back your sleeves please?"

Master A nodded, doing so, revealing bruises.

"The dark descendants did that?" Hiro asked cringing.

"Rough tumble with traveling through the digital highway…" Master A answered as Baymax treated them.

"Geeze…"

Due to the noise a few of the digimon came over sleepy eyed but perked up seeing her as they bounded over. "Master A!"

Master A smiled.

"Hello my little ones."

They all hopped on to the table, cuddling her.

"You're here!"

Master A petted their heads.

"Needed refuge… Master C just threw me through a random portal and I wound up here."

"I'm glad you're alright…"

Umamon was the last to come in, a bit wobbly in his steps as he approached her.

"Oh Umamon…" Soon as Baymax was done with arms, she picked up the digimon, cradling him a little. "Rough run with your creator's double huh?"

Umamon nodded. "Really tired…"

Master A stroked his mane.

"You should rest then…"

Umamon yawned, nuzzling her hand. "That trick always works… I should stay up… You're hurt… I want to help…"

"Healthcare protocol showing through…" Master A hummed softly. "You're still tired from battle and digivolving… you need time to recharge."

Umamon cuddled up to her closing his eyes. "Will that…" He paused to yawn. "Make me a better digimon…?"

"Oh Umamon…" She kissed his head. "You already are."

He nuzzled her before relaxing as he started to drift off. "Good… Thank you…"

Hiro looked at the two… He couldn't help but be curious about Umamon still even though he had most of the answers he needed. But something was still eating at him.

"Master A… How did you know about Baymax? I get you guys are kind of omniscient… but you couldn't have just chosen us for no reason… or let Umamon have another chance for no reason…"

Master A sighed, looking at the now sleeping digimon in her arms.

"With Umamon it was because we found him… he felt useless… scared… alone… I fixed him but it wasn't enough… And we had found him it was right when we were in need of another digimon since it was reported that Tadashi was alive. I asked him if he wanted to be repurposed… and I gave him that chance by offering to make him a digimon. So he could take care of the little ones that had hatched from the digi eggs we showed him." She looked to the digimon cuddled up to her. "To help them grow strong."

Hiro's gaze softened as he took in this information. It made sense now. "He still wanted to heal… To help… The poor guy… Didn't know what he could do…" He looked to Tadashi. "And he came back for you bro…"

"He wanted to be with us again…"

"That's right." Master A stroked Umamon's head. "He didn't want to replace the Baymax you had though. He knew it had his memories, so it added more to becoming Umamon so he could have more purpose… and be able to think for himself. Something he still seems to struggle with. But more than anything, when we told him the circumstances, he wanted to be able to protect both of you."

Tadashi looped an arm around his brother. "He did that tonight… He proved it… Proved it even the day we met again.."

"Yeah… This one ran into danger both times." Hiro elbowed Tadashi as the elder Hamada cringed a bit. "And Umamon both times protected him… And… When I found out who he was actually… He comforted me… Just like old times…"

"His Baymax is still in there… he just has another side to him now."

Baymax nodded, looking to the digimon.

"He showed it when he first appeared. He knew how I functioned, and greeted me like how I greet everyone else. I did not think much of it till the fight we were in."

"He still has the tendencies." Master A held Umamon closer. "Always wishing to help… To see that everyone's safe and sound. Protective too. Especially when the little ones were small."

Tadashi smiled, patting Baymax's arm.

"Just like you."

"So that answers Umamon's existence… but now the other part. Why us? Why did you pick us to be the digi destined?"

Master A lowered her gaze. "... Because I knew what you six were like. What you were capable of."

"... But how'd you know we'd agree? We could've gone nuts in the time since you heard of us." Gogo pointed out. "We could've sold Umamon to the highest bidder and then what? … Speaking figuratively… We wouldn't ever think of it but… How'd you know we wouldn't turn out to be different?"

"Gogo… We're the chosen ones of this Digital World with creatures and powers that be that we don't have a full grasp of…" Wasabi touched her shoulder. "I think some things we can just let go."

Master A looked to Hiro.

"I knew… because of one of you went through a portal before to save someone."

Hiro's eyes widened as he looked her over. The gears in his mind turning. "Yeah… Abigail… Callaghan… Someone had to help… Couldn't just leave her to die…"

Master A lowered her head again.

"You did a brave thing Hiro… and I know it wasn't pleasant either… There was sacrifice… but believe me…" She reached a hand up, pulling down her mask, and lowering her hood, looking Hiro right in the eyes. "I'm forever grateful for what you and Baymax did for me."

Everyone was stunned as Hiro came closer. He was quiet before smiling. "It was our honor… Abigail."

"C-Callaghan's daughter?" Tadashi was completely shocked. "She's…"

"A Digital Master." Abigail finished. "Was in the portal a little too long… got sensitive to some things that had come from the Digital World."

"Wow… This is just… Wow…" Fred shook his head.

"Well… That explains why her voice sounded familiar… We saw the tapes of your well… Entry?"

"And why my scans recognized you." Baymax added. "I thought they looked familiar."

"Yeah… everything adds up. But you see… this is why I chose all of you. I knew this was something you could do… and I would hope you wouldn't back down."

"A swirling portal of death and destruction didn't make us back down." Hiro smirked a bit. "Why would we give up after all that?"

Abigail smiled. "Point taken, Hiro…"

He nodded. "And… Thanks for helping Umamon become who he is now… I'm glad he wasn't lost forever in there…"

"Anytime…" Abigail got a serious look. "Listen… the dark descendants are planning to strike hard next to you go in… I fear what other plans they have but you need to get Wasabi's digi egg ASAP."

"Before you dropped in we were just discussing that." Hiro replied giving a serious look of his own. "Once we're rested up we're going in… And if I have to I will go in armed." He pointed to Kokoro. "I am not afraid to let THAT thing loose… And everyone here can attest that it can send even Gogo running for the hills."

"If it doesn't break your neck the second you hit the switch." Gogo muttered.

"Hey! Anyways… The point is, we know what we're gonna have to do… Training, work out further weaknesses… Tweak our weapons if we have to… But we're going in and we're going in knowing it's war."

Abigail nodded.

"Get some rest… I'll keep guard. Not completely helpless."

"You've proven that already… Thank you… Alright, guys? It's another in lab night-Fred do not call it Big Sleepover 7 I swear to gosh- Tomorrow… We fight."

Abigail was up on the roof of the building over looking the city. She closed her eyes, trying to sense the balance of the world around her.

 _They're preparing… The dark energy is faint here… but they're gonna go all out…_

"Master C… please be okay… I'm not sure what I'll do if things don't go well…" Abigail sighed, sitting down. "I believe they can do this… yet I also fear for them… they've already had enough heartache…"

"Abigail…"

She opened her eyes, gasping as she saw the spirit of digimon before her.

"War Greymon…" she whispered.

He nodded.

"All will be well… you've come a long way not to fail… and so have they… You've chosen these digi destined well. I and the others have been watching."

"Others…" Abigail's eyes widened. "You're the digmon of the Bearer of Courage…"

"Yes… I was of the group Master C trained… our time has come and gone. Our masters living their lives as they should… But we continue to watch over them and those to come after them." War Greymon narrowed his eyes. "We have faith that this group can do what they need to do… but I've come to give you something if they need strength."

He extended one of his claws, presenting a different looking digivice.

"The past digi destined fought alongside us. They were lead by strong leaders who at one point became one with their digimon to help save our world If things take a turn for the worst, grant this power to the one who is able to."

Abigail took the digivice, nodding.

"I remember Master C mentioning it to me once… Let's hope we won't need it."

"Only time will tell." War Greymon faded from sight. "After all… facing the future is having the courage to face the unknown…."


	9. As One

After classes were over, the team returned to the Digital World, getting right down to business with training. Partners using each other as sparring buddies or giving the other pointers when attacking.

"You think Wasabi will be okay?" Honey Lemon asked as she Lepormon were practicing their aim.

"He's got Abigail with him." Hiro dodged a hit from Kentamon. "They'll get that egg no problem."

"Still… can't help but worry." Honey Lemon sighed. "The last few days have just been… well… crazy. Almost makes what happened a few months ago seem like nothing… There's a lot more at risk here when you think about it."

"She's got a point." Gogo sped on by with Vixenmon. "The Digital World is counting on us to fix things… and if we're not careful, from what we've been told, our world might get involved too."

Tadashi sighed, sitting down to rest.

"Big risk indeed then…"

Baymon nuzzled him, trying to comfort him.

"We'll do our best."

Tadashi smiled a little, petting his head.

"Yeah…"

"Hey, Bro."

Tadashi looked up to Hiro.

"Yeah?"

"If it'll calm your mind, I can go find Wasabi and see if they found the egg."

"I'm… not sure if that'll be a comfort. You'll be out there by yourself."

"I'll have Baymax and Kentamon with me. I promise I'll be careful."

"Still…"

Kentamon gave a reassuring look.

"I'll keep him safe."

"As will I." Baymax added. "It might be best we do check on Wasabi to be sure he is alright, as well as Abigail since she is still recovering from injuries."

"Well… Alright… If something happens, come get us."

Hiro gave a salute before climbing onto Baymax's back.

"Let's roll."

* * *

"Just HAD to be ice didn't it." Wasabi grumbled as he walked around a cave that mostly covered in ice.

"Could be worse." Abigail remarked. "Could've wound up in a place full of bugs, or maybe lava."

"She's got a point, Wasabi." Sparrowmon flew around. "Least there wasn't a snow storm when we got here."

"Right…" Wasabi looked to Abigail. "... I'm curious though… When you said you became more sensitive to things… What did you mean?"

"Energy is something you become more aware of… a 6th sense as it were. The Digital World let's off its own kind of energy that can only really be picked up by those who have been in it long enough… and well… I'm glad Master C found me when he did." Abigail frowned a bit. "Thought I was losing it in the hospital."

"Got ya… so if… they show up."

"I'll know they're coming…"

"I see… and… what happens to you after this over?"

"I carry on with my duties and my life." Abigail looked ahead, noting something hidden in some snow. "Simple as that."

She made her way over to it, digging the snow away till she uncovered the item, smiling in relief.

"The Digi Egg of Trust… The last one…"

Wasabi sighed in relief, picking it up.

"Huge relief… Looks like next battle you're going full force Sparrowmon."

"I look forward to it." He looked around nervously. "Though we should bail… I don't like how easy this is…"

"Neither do I…" Abigail narrowed her eyes. "Let's hurry back to the others before someone tries to pull a surprise on us."

* * *

"C-Can't believe it, stopped by some stupid cold."

Hiro was shivering as he huddled close to Baymax who had his vinyl exposed so he could warm Hiro up with his heater. It was all warm and nice before they had arrived at the area Wasabi was supposedly in, which just happened to be an icy tundra.

"Well, wasn't something we were counting on." Kentamon looked around, keeping himself warm by having flames on his claws. "Didn't think the egg would be hidden here."

"Well… Abigail did need to make sure they couldn't be found that easily…"

Baymax scanned the area, his optics narrowing.

"Maybe we should turn back, my scans are not picking up signs of life nearby and the cold is not treating Hiro well."

"I agree, and we did promise Tadashi we'd keep you safe."

"F-Fine…"

"Awww… Why not come and stay awhile?"

All jumped, looking behind them… seeing Dark Hiro smirking at them, playing with a digivice in his hand, throwing it up and down.

Kentamon growled at him, his flames burning brighter.

"No."

"Hm… You sure?" Dark Hiro sneered. "You know… You're playing guardian to a killer right? A blood thirsty little monster?"

Hiro cringed, keeping close to Baymax.

"You mean you?" Kentamon kept in front of the two. "Hiro isn't like that!"

The copy chuckled. "Oh really? I know everything he's spoken the last year or so… I know what he was thinking when he lost his precious brother… And what he was thinking when he found out who hurt him…"

"S-Shut up…" Hiro muttered, growling a bit.

"Baymax… Destroy! Do it Baymax! DESTROY HIM!"

Hiro lept out of Baymax's arms, tackling his copy to the ground, punching him hard in the face.

"SHUT UP!"

The copy cringed before returning the hit with the same force. "Tadashi, Tadashi… Please come back!"

Hiro screamed, delivering another punch.

"STOP IT!"

Baymax and Kentamon were wide eyed.

"HIRO!"

The copy sneered, headbutting him. "Tadashi's gone… He's dead Baymax… Do you remember that Hiro? How did it feel realizing your precious brother wasn't dead but you weren't there for him hm?"

Tears were streaking Hiro's face, anger burning in his eyes. He went to deliver another punch, only for his copy to catch it, throwing the boy off him, Hiro hitting the ground hard.

"AUGH!"

Dark Hiro laughed as he ran at him kicking him hard in the chest. "YOU'RE JUST A WEAKLING! YOU ALWAYS HAVE BEEN! YOU CAN'T EVEN FIGHT PROPERLY!"

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Kentamon shrieked, tackling Dark Hiro away, Baymax quickly scooping Hiro into his arms.

Dark Hiro smirked.

"Are you going to tell this one to kill too Hiro?" He called over to the teen. "I bet you are… I bet I know exactly how you'll say it… And I bet you'll not stop until this one goes into a rampage too!"

Hiro held his head, whimpering a bit. "No… No…"

Baymax narrowed his optics, keeping Hiro close.

"Our duty is to protect Hiro at all costs…"

"That was our deal with Tadashi." Kentamon growled. "Both physically… and mentally."

"Well then…" The copy smirked. "You're doing a terrible job. Because look at him… He's as breakable as glass… And I know exactly which buttons to push…. You won't cut my head off to shut me up… That would go against the guardian thing… You can't do much at all, can you!?"

Kentamon raised his claw to strike, only to be picked up by another set of claws… Claws that belonged to Dark Greymon.

"NGH!" Kentamon struggled. "LETGO!"

Dark Hiro stood up with a laugh. "He won't. He's MY partner… And one of the greatest ones to have… I suppose Master C saw Hiro truly worthless given he gave you to him! Not at all like the mighty Greymon of the Courage Boy!"

"Kentamon!" Hiro cried out, leaving Baymax's grasp again, running toward his digimon.

"Ah ah." Dark Hiro charged at him, tackling him down. "I'm not done with you yet…" He pulled out of his armor a long knife. "In fact… I think you're overdue for a little 'surgery'... And your precious brother isn't coming for you this time!"

"No, but I am!" Baymax fired a rocket fist at Dark Hiro, getting him away from his double, Baymax soon rushing to the boy's side, holding him protectively.

The copy struggled to get up but that hit had taken some energy out of him. "I didn't calculate that…"

Hiro squirmed a bit. "K-Kentamon! Let me go! I HAVE TO HELP HIM!"

"Hiro, you are injured." Baymax narrowed his optics. "And I do not think either of us have the strength to get Kentamon free."

"Please…" He begged sobbing a little. "Please…"

"Greymon… Teach that puny excuse for a champion a lesson will you?"

Dark Greymon roared before starting to try and crush Kentamon between its claws.

"AAAAGH!"

"NO!" Hiro screamed. "KENTAMON!"

"Katanamon! GO!"

SHING!

Dark Greymon shrieked as it was cut along its back, a ninja like creature snatching Kentamon from its grasp, lying him in front of Hiro.

"Just can't leave you alone for a few minutes can we?"

Baymax and Hiro looked to see Wasabi was present along with Abigail.

"Guys…" Hiro whispered.

"We got this, trust me." Wasabi grinned, looking to the ninja. "Get 'im Katanamon!"

Katanamon did at told, locking in combat with Dark Greymon.

Abigail focused her eyes on Dark Hiro.

"Had a feeling one of you would show up, didn't think it would be you though."

Dark Hiro narrowed his eyes.

"What? You surprised I took on another digi destined's looks? … Or do you know who I used to mimic hm? Do you miss your dear master?"

Abigail growled a bit.

"I know who you are… I know all of you… you're all nothing but trouble…"

He smirked.

"Trouble yes… But at least we're not afraid of accepting who we are…" He glanced to Hiro. "Or terrified of becoming ourselves…"

"It's game over." Abigail narrowed her eyes. "You were defeated once, we can do it again."

"Oh, but we learned from last time… and this time… I've got some power." Dark Hiro held up his digivice, a shrieking noise emanating from it. "DIGIVOLVE DARK GREYMON!"

There was a flash as Dark Greymon's form changed… changing into a more skeletal version of the character.

"Skull Greymon…" Dark Hiro sneered. "Hey, me, there's power to being myself… Skull Greymon packs quite the punch."

The digimon had Katanamon pinned to the ground with ease.

"Katanamon!" Wasabi tried to hit Skull Greymon with his energy blades, only to be knocked to the side by said digimon. "Augh!"

"Wasabi!" Hiro tried to go to him, only to fall over after getting out of Baymax's arms. "Ngh…"

"Hahahaha!" Dark Hiro looked to Baymax. "Go on… I dare you… I think Skull Greymon might eat him…"

Baymax looked to Skull Greymon, getting in front of Hiro and Kentamon. He narrowed his optics, charging at the digimon, only to be blown back by a missile of some sort from Skull Greymon's back.

"NO!" Abigail looked to Dark Hiro mortified.

Dark Hiro just smiled at her.

"You can't protect this one Ms. Callaghan… And you couldn't protect Master C… Just like how he failed to protect HIS master… You're just a failure…" He walked forward kicking Hiro once more. "Just like the rest of you mortals… Upgrade…"

"Ngh!"

"Better… Faster… Stronger…"

Kentamon opened his eyes weakly.

"Hiro…"

Abigail tried pulling Dark Hiro away.

"STOP IT!"

He growled and kicked at her. "SHUT UP!"

She fell to the snow, panting a bit.

 _Why…? How is this…?_

Dark Hiro smirked, stepping on her head.

"I think I'll end you first…"

"N-No…"

Kentamon was on his feet again, trembling a bit.

"Me… Me first…" He panted, his flames appearing again.

"Kentamon…" Hiro had tears slipping down his cheeks. "Don't!"

Dark Hiro sneered putting a bit of pressure on Abigail. "Go on… Do it…. Embrace your inner darkness!"

Kentamon charged at him… only to fall short, feeling his energy falling away from him, reverting back to Akiomon.

"Ngh…"

Dark Hiro laughed. "WEAK! JUST LIKE YOUR MASTER!" He looked to Hiro. "He really is your partner! You two can't fight to save your life!"

"No…"

Abigail reached for the digivice she had been given, looking to it.

"You're wrong… dark descendant…" she muttered.

"What was that?" Dark Hiro glared at her. "You want me to crush your throat instead?"

Hiro tried to get up quickly hearing that. "JUST LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Akiomon got up as well, standing by Hiro.

"Deal with us instead…"

"Hiro… Akiomon..." Abigail looked to them. "Put through so much… yet keep getting back up… your truly are the bearers of endurance… Let that power give you strength!" She held up the digivice. "FIGHT AS ONE!"

Dark Hiro's eyes went wide. "That's-!"

There was a shrieking noise heard as purple glow surrounded Hiro and Akiomon.

"BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION!"

Hiro found himself surrounded by light as his and Akiomon's forms merged together.

"We're in this together, Hiro." Akiomon said. "Ready to fight for real?"

Hiro nodded, their form becoming visible. A warrior that looked humanoid yet also dragon like with armor that was a mix of Kentamon and Hiro's.

Abigail smiled.

"Ryumon…"

Dark Hiro trembled. "No… This can't be possible…"

Ryumon got into position.

"Well, it is, sucker." He narrowed his eyes. "Ready Akiomon?"

"Yeah, let's take out that skeleton first."

"Right."

Ryumon turned his attention on Skull Greymon. He held out one of his arms, the end of it turning into a crossbow. He aimed it at the digimon's head.

"I'll have no regrets since you're no real digimon." An energy arrow in the shape of a dragon was fired, a roar being heard as it made impact. "DRAGON BLAST!"

Skull Greymon shrieked, fading away in dark pixelated bits, setting Katanamon free. Wasabi rushed to him, finally have his strength back. He looked at Ryumon in shock.

"Whoa…"

"Trembling in your boots?" Abigail asked, looking at Dark Hiro who seemed to have forgotten he had her pinned.

He looked down at her opening his mouth but nothing came out. He looked back at Ryumon horror in his eyes.

 _Not again… Not another set of partners who can defeat me….!_

Ryumon set his eyes on Dark Hiro, pointing his crossbow at him.

"I won't kill you where you stand since I'm better than you… but let Abigail go and maybe you won't lose an arm."

The copy stumbled back away from her, drawing his knife but his arm was shaking. He couldn't keep a good grip. "Just get away from me… Get away!"

Ryumon fired a warning shot at the copy's feet.

"Then scram!"

He dropped his knife and turned tail, making a break for it, soon vanishing from sight.

"Hmph. Good riddance."

Abigail sighed in relief, getting up.

"Thank goodness…"

Ryumon snorted a little, keeping his stance till he was sure they were gone. Once he was sure, a glow surrounded him, Akiomon and Hiro coming apart, falling to the snow unconscious.

Abigail hurried over to them, bringing Hiro into her arms.

"Abigail?"

She looked up, seeing Wasabi, Sparrowmon and Baymax approaching.

"What was that we just saw? Did Hiro just…?"

"I'll explain when we get back to the others. We can't stay here."

"I agree." Baymax scanned Hiro over quickly. "He needs rest and treatment."

"We'll get him that then." Abigail started to walk, wrapping Hiro in her cloak. "Just not here."

"Right."


	10. Aftershock

"Tadashi, you're going to wear a hole in the ground if you keep pacing like that." Gogo deadpanned, seeing the young man had stopped training altogether, his partner resting off to the side. "Hiro can take care of himself. He also had Baymax and Kentamon with him. I'm pretty sure he's okay."

"They're taking too long. That's what's bugging me." Tadashi ran a hand through his hair. "Abigail said they wouldn't be too far from us… It's been almost 2 hours. Can you blame me for being concerned about my baby brother!?"

"I would think you'd be used to something like this." Wasabi raised an eyebrow. "You know, with all the bot fights?"

"This is different!" Tadashi snapped. "It isn't just a group of people who could hurt him, it could be monsters or some psycho that could KILL him!"

"Tadashi." Honey Lemon put a hand on his shoulder, a serious look in her eyes. "Yelling isn't gonna make it better." She gave a sympathetic look. "I know you're worried about Hiro, but you need to trust him to take care of himself too. I know he'll be back. Just be patient."

Tadashi sighed, hugging her.

"Sorry, sorry… Just… I have a bad feeling about all this…"

"Well let me calm part of your fears then."

All looked to see Abigail walking in, the others right behind her. Tadashi's eyes went directly to her arms, seeing Hiro fast asleep, and injured.

"Hiro!"

He rushed over, taking his brother into his arms.

"Goodness, what happened!?"

"We got ambushed." Wasabi rubbed the back of his neck. "But we made it… Thanks to Hiro actually. Well… Hiro and Akiomon… Not really sure to be honest."

"Not really sure?" Tadashi raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that? It's either they both did or it was just one of them."

"Well that's the thing, it was both… yet not… I don't know something REALLY weird happened during the fight that turned everything around."

"Mind telling what weird thing? Because if it answers why Hiro is passed out that was would just fantastic." Tadashi narrowed his eyes.

Wasabi looked to Abigail.

"You said you would explain once we were back with the group."

"I did…" Abigail showed them the digivice she had received. "This was given to me by one of the digimon who was partners with one of the digi destined before you. It allows a special kind of digivolution known as biomerge to take place."

The group all looked at the device curiously.

"Biomerge?" Fred asked. "What happens during that?"

"To put it simple, a digi destined and digimon merge together and become a new digimon that is on the same level as a mega digimon." Abigail looked to Hiro. "It requires a great amount of synchronization on both partners, and not everyone is capable… That was what happened to Hiro. He biomerged with Akiomon and became a digimon known as Ryumon."

"And it was quite the show. He took out a digimon and scared off his copy." Wasabi looked to Hiro. "Really was something."

Hiro curled up closer to Tadashi, resting his head on his shoulder.

"Though one major drawback." Abigail narrowed her eyes. "Both the digimon and digi destined will be extremely exhausted afterwards. Other than that, it's perfectly safe."

Tadashi raised an eyebrow giving her a bit of a look. "Safe? Look at him! You seriously call THIS, unconscious and injured SAFE!?"

"Okay poor wording on my part, what I mean is that there aren't other side effects like being stuck a digimon."

"Got it…" Tadashi sighed heavily, looking down to his brother. "Oh Hiro…" _Why is it you always get it the hardest…?_

"So… Can we all do this?" Honey Lemon asked, curiosity in her eyes as she looked at the other digimon.

"Unfortunately no." Abigail frowned, looking at the digivice. "I only have one of these and… it's only good for one digi destined. I had to pick whoever was capable of doing it and well… Hiro showed the signs…"

"Like what?" Gogo crossed her arms. "He's tough yes… And extremely smart but… He's a KID."

"I'm aware. But it also deals with his crest. The Crest of Endurance. You all live up to yours, but him, out of all of you lives up to it the most along with his digimon. The moment they were in sync, was the moment he was chosen." Abigail lowered her head. "I do wish it had picked someone else considering how young he is… but this isn't exactly the first time it has happened."

"What do you mean by that?"

Tadashi held Hiro tighter. "Yeah…"

"The digi destined before you were mostly children save two adults. The ages ranging from 11 - 16 years of age. Their leaders were 11 and 12, who also biomerged with their digimon."

There were stunned looks all around.

"That young…?" Fred asked. "And they had to fight?"

"Yes… It's just how it happened. Though Master C and I are Digital Masters we don't decide everything. It's our job to seek out what is needed most of the time, not choose."

"I see…"

"Still… It's insane…"

"Though if you ask me personally, it makes sense Hiro was the one, even before the attack."

"What makes you say that?" Gogo cocked an eyebrow.

"Well… look at all of you. You can properly defend yourselves and have weapons. You can fight alongside your digimon. Then look at Hiro."

They cringed. They all knew the truth… Hiro was completely defenseless once he was off of Baymax's back. They had ALL known that from the start.

Tadashi held his brother tighter. "He doesn't have any weapons to defend himself…"

"Exactly." Abigail's placed the digivice in Hiro's hands. "Reason he has a right to this."

"Got it… Oh Hiro…"

Hiro's hands tightened around the digivice, sighing a bit in his sleep.

"... How bad is it gonna get?"

Abigail lowered her head.

"I don't know… all I know is… We need to be ready for anything."

oooooo

"We can't waste time anymore." Dark Wasabi growled. "They have biomerge now, it's only going to be worse for us the longer we hold off. We should've ended them the moment they stepped into the Digital World."

"Now, now, Wasabi." Dark Tadashi he held up a hand. "They may have biomerge… but it's only for their leader… and either way… now we have the perfect thing to help us wreak havoc on their little town."

They all looked down at the unconscious man they had before them… Master C.

"Our plan before didn't even get outside the Digital World." He sneered a bit. "But now… We can take it to a bigger scale than we could've ever imagined with the power this one has in him. Myotismon is small compared to what we can make now with this power."

They all looked him a gleeful look in their eyes.

"Is it who we think you mean?"

"Oh yes… one of the greatest digimon to cause havoc both Digital and the Real World." Dark Tadashi smiled to himself, picturing the battle already that was to come.

"One of the masters of destruction… Diaboromon."

oooooo

It was quiet in the lab as everyone was resting with their digimon, all save Umamon and Abigail. The two were seated outside the lab, looking up at the sky.

"Something's coming… isn't it?" Umamon asked, noticing the uneasiness in her eyes.

"I don't know what it is… But it's not a good sign my friend…" she lowered her head, sighing. "I feel so bad for the team… they're all so tired… Seems this whole quest has been sapping them more than it should."

"I'm pretty sure the digi destined before them had a similar struggle, Abigail." Umamon looked to the sky. "They had a lot on their shoulders. Just like the team does now. It'll get better after this all over…. Speaking of…" Umamon looked to Abigail with some worry. "What will happen to me and the others once this is all over? We know that you'll carry on your duty and life… but our only duty is to protect our masters and the Digital World. When this ends… we won't really have a purpose anymore…"

Abigail reached a hand out, stroking Umamon's mane.

"You can still protect your masters… I know for fact the digimon of the past digi destined still watch over their masters… They just carry double duty of also watching over the Digital World. They did help rebuilt it after all was said and done with Myotismon."

"Right… I just… couldn't help but fear the idea I wouldn't be able to see Tadashi or Hiro again after this was over… I didn't realize how much I had missed them till I was with them again… fighting side by side with them."

"I know Umamon… I know…" Abigail pulled out the digivice again, narrowing her eyes. "Whatever comes… I just hope I'll be able to help guide you all to victory."

Umamon nuzzled her.

"I know you will."

She smiled, nuzzling the digimon back.

"Thanks, Umamon… Maybe we can try and save Master C too."

"We'll put it on the list then."

Abigail nodded.

"How about we go back inside and check on the others?"

"Yeah, they've been asleep for awhile."

The two headed on back. When they got there the team was still fast asleep, each of their respective digimon cuddled up to them. Tadashi had Hiro cradled in his arms, keeping him close.

"Should we wake them?" Umamon whispered.

"No… Let them sleep as long as they want. They need their energy and lots of it. Especially the digimon."

Umamon nodded before trotted on over to his partner, nuzzling him a little before curling up to his side.

Tadashi smiled in his sleep sighing a bit. Hiro huddled closer to his brother mumbling a little.

"Don't ever leave again…"

Abigail frowned a little.

"Poor baby…" she sighed. "Dad… next time if you wanna save me can you please not do it at the expense of others?"

She wandered around the lab, feeling a bit nostalgic as she looked at the place. She remembered when her father had first shown her when he became a professor at SFIT. It was a bittersweet memory now after learning what he had done.

"Don't hate you… just… goodness… they did nothing wrong…" she closed her eyes. "Then again… The dark descendants have the same mentality as well… doesn't matter who it is. If they're in the way… they'll do whatever it takes."


	11. Recovery

A few days had passed since Hiro and Akiomon had biomerged. Though peace was welcomed… the team couldn't help but feel uneasy. Training helped take some of the worry off their mind… but they found themselves looking up at the sky once and awhile both in the Digital World and on Earth. It was also proving to be grating on their class work, though they did their best to hide it.

Hiro however… he needed to take a day off and just decided to stay home and passed it off was under the weather when it came to the school.

Demi-Akiomon was huddled up to him on his bed, the young boy doodling in his notebook. He really wasn't paying attention to what he was drawing till he looked down, seeing he had drawn Ryumon staring back at him.

 _There's that thing again… I wonder if that's what I looked like when I biomerged…_

He eyed the digivice he had been given, taking it into his hands. He cringed a bit, remembering the battle… the insults… Though he fought it off it still bugged him what had been said.

 _Just had to be me…_

Demi-Akiomon cuddled closer to him.

"Hiromon? You wanna have Dashimon come home so he can be with you?"

Hiro smiled a little bringing an arm around his partner.

"... I kind of want to but I know he needs to focus too… I can't go crying to big brother every time I'm upset… Not fair to him…" He sighed leaning his head back against the pillow. "Kind of wish he would though…"

"You don't have to make yourself suffer like this…" Demi-Akiomon nuzzled. "It's okay to show weakness and ask for help."

Hiro nuzzled back. "Thanks buddy… 'Sides I bet he'd be worried or he's already worried… It's Nii-san… Kind of his job." _Still… I don't wanna be a burden…_

Demi-Akiomon nodded, looking down at the Ryumon sketch.

"That was incredible what we could do together. We showed that imposter and his skeleton friend a lesson!"

Hiro chuckled sitting up a bit more. "It really was… That was the first time I ever felt that strong in my life… Since the team formed I'd just been zipping around on Baymax's back.. But that… That was incredible but…" He laughed. "Unbelievable too."

"Totally! I hope we can do it again!"

"Just not anytime soon. I'm still tired."

"Right." Demi-Akiomon smiled. "Hiromon, you'll know I'll do anything to protect ya right? It's my job after all as your partner."

"I know you will." Hiro smiled. "And I'll do my best to fight with ya… I don't like seeing my friends hurt." He set down the notebook pulling his Digimon into his arms. "C'mere you."

Demi-Akimon cuddled close.

"Love you, Hiromon."

Hiro kept him close, curling up with him.

"I love you too Demi-Akiomon… You're family…"

The digimon nodded, closing his eyes.

"Right."

Hiro yawned closing his eyes.

"... It's not sleeping… It's resting my eyes…"

"I know right?" Demi-Akiomon yawned. "Umamon kept accusing me too."

Hiro chuckled. "Heh… Like partner like Digi. But we know better. It's just rest… Not total sleep… Not like Nerdmon and Nerdmon the sequel insists."

Demi-Akiomon closed his eye, nodding.

"Uh-huh…"

Before long they were both out sleeping soundly… Even as Mochi climbed up and decided to use part of Hiro's head as a pillow. They could finally relax.

 _Just be quiet for a few more days… I just wanna rest… have some of my old life back…_

oooooo

Umamon was the first one to enter the room before Tadashi came in after him.

"Fast asleep." Umamon whispered, hopping onto Tadashi's bed. "Guess he's still feeling unwell."

"Would seem so." Tadashi frowned, going over to Hiro, stroking his hair. "Been a few days and he still hasn't really recovered from it… Then again we're all just tired because of the stress… this silence is kind of unbearable. I can't help but think about what could happen during class."

Hiro nuzzled his brother's hand in his sleep mumbling a bit before quieting down.

Umamon frowned.

"I know… It's terrifying to think of what they might be planning… But unfortunately there's nothing we can do… We need time to heal too… Especially you and Hiro…"

"Yeah…" Tadashi sighed, giving Hiro a quick kiss on the head. "I'm home Otouto…"

Hiro yawned a bit opening one of his eyes.

"Welcome home…" He yawned again. "Nii-san… School go okay…?"

"Yeah, no trouble, save some idiots, but no digimon attacks."

"... Does someone need to get nuked?" Hiro asked as if he was just asking to stay up for five more minutes.

Tadashi laughed a little.

"Nah, Gogo punched one of them. No nuking today Little Brother."

Hiro chuckled.

"Okay… But next time… I can nuke?"

"He asks ever so casually." Umamon remarked chuckling. "All while his partner is fast asleep."

Demi-Akiomon was snoring as rolled a bit.

"What can I say? Normal day for us." Tadashi stroked Hiro's hair. "And someone still might be a little cranky from stress and exhaustion."

Hiro nodded nuzzling his hand, before hugging his brother tightly.

"I wanted to call you but… I didn't wanna bug ya…"

Tadashi hugged him close.

"Don't ever be afraid to call me. You're my top priority."

Hiro cuddled up to him curling up a bit.

"Sorry Nii-san… Like I said… I didn't wanna bug ya…" He yawned a bit. "Gah… Still sleepy…"

"Alright, c'mere you…" Tadashi lied down on the bed with Hiro, getting his shoes off before pulling the covers over both of them. "Nice and easy…"

Hiro laid his head on his brother's shoulder keeping close.

"Not the big brother tactic…"

"Oh yes… the one that can send any little brother into a deep sleep."

He chuckled a bit closing his eyes.

"Bring it on Nerd King."

Tadashi stroked his hair again, humming softly.

"Just rest now… I'm not gonna let anything hurt ya…"

Hiro relaxed, a small smile on his face.

"Okay… Night Nii-san… I love you."

"I love you too… Sweet dreams…"

Hiro drifted back off to sleep within minutes.

Umamon hopped off of Tadashi's bed joining the brothers.

"You make that look very, very tempting Tadashi."

"Plenty of room for digimon on here, buddy." Tadashi gestured for him to come over. "I know you're tired too."

Umamon nodded climbing up beside Tadashi on the other side. "I am… It's been a very long ride." He curled up beside him, laying his head over Tadashi's heart. "I'm so glad you're safe…"

"You and me both…" Tadashi stroked his mane. "You've been working so hard…"

"It's been worth it…" Umamon let out a yawn of his own closing his eyes. "Don't sell yourself short either… You've been working hard too even before this… I saw you when you were recovering… You fought so hard…"

"I just do what I can… I want to help people."

"And you will… I know you will. You're already starting to." Umamon lifted his head gesturing to Hiro. "And Tadashi… Something else I want you to remember… Okay?"

"Okay… I'm listening."

"Don't ever forget you're important too. Never, EVER think you're worth less than another person.." Umamon looked him in the eyes. "You have one life… You can't throw it away… People need you."

Tadashi's eyes widen a little… and couldn't help but think back to the times he had almost lost his life… the fire… and nearly giving it up to save the others from his dark counterpart.

"Umamon…"

"You've suffered enough… You don't have to do things by yourself.." Umamon nuzzled him. "I don't want to lose you again… I don't want to even think about it… And Hiro… I think if he lost you again he would snap… Just snap..."

Tadashi nodded, looking to his younger brother.

"Yeah… and I've seen what can happen when he snaps… I wouldn't want something like that to happen again…"

Hiro was fast asleep, completely relaxed, huddled close, Demi-Akiomon held in his arms. Umamon smiled a bit before looking back to Tadashi.

"Sorry just… I worry about you… Both of you. But Tadashi… You're my top priority. Just like Hiro is yours."

Tadashi smiled a bit.

"Thanks, Umamon…"

Umamon smiled gently.

"Anything for you Tadashi. You're my partner… I'll do anything to protect you… I love you."

"Love you too buddy…" Tadashi kept them all close. "All of you…"

Umamon closed his eyes cuddling close.

"Rest now… I'll watch over you…"

Tadashi nodded, before drifting off to sleep with his brother, some of the worry of what could be coming leaving his mind for the time being.

oooooo

It was dark… cold… Unbearable… But there was nothing he could do. Master C hung his head, a sigh escaping him. He was stuck to a floating panel, held down by cuffs around his wrists and ankles.

 _The nightmare is real… Abigail… I wish I had been a better teacher for you…_

His eyes followed an energy trail… his energy, along with bits and numbers that were gathering around a digimon that was slowly forming.

 _They'll need all the help they can get… I won't just let the Dark Descendants use me…_

He closed his eyes, part of his energy breaking away from the trail. It took the form of a small digimon like creature.

"Go…" He whispered. "Give them the strength they need to defeat this evil… Do whatever it takes."

The little digimon nodded before flying off, the man closing his eyes, feeling exhaustion kick in again.

 _May the Legendary Digimon light their path…_

 _For Abigail… and her digi destined._


	12. War

"I don't like this." Fred crossed his arms, leaning back on his couch chair in the lab. I don't like this AT ALL. It's WAY too quiet."

"You think the rest of aren't feeling the same way?" Wasabi scowled. "It's been about a week since madness struck? I can't stand it either. I just want it over with."

"I just want our normal lives back." Gogo growled. "If anything I just want Hiro to finally not be so sickly anymore. It's awful seeing him the way he is."

"I'm sure Tadashi feels the same." Honey Lemon sighed. "Just anytime soon would be nice… Though careful what you wish for…"

"You don't hate us do you?"

All looked to their digimon, seeing them all with sad looks on their faces.

"What made you think that?" Gogo asked.

"Well… your lives would still be the same if you hadn't gotten stuck with us…" Kitmon lowered her gaze to the ground. "Soon as we showed up your whole world got turned upside down…"

"It's really our fault when you think about it…" Doemon sighed. "Makes us wonder if this whole thing is even worth it."

"Hey, hey…" Honey Lemon picked up Doemon, hugging her close. "Don't say that. It's not your fault in any way. You didn't choose this."

Doemon cuddled closer. "But we agreed to this… it is our fault… And now you're all just miserable."

The others picked up their respective digimon, hugging them close.

"We don't hate you…" Fred stroked Pyromon's head. "You didn't ask for these jerks to appear. And yeah we're unhappy, but that doesn't mean we hate you guys. We care about you."

"You're our friends." Gogo held Kitmon close to her. "We're in this together."

"To the end." Wasabi gave Chirpmon a gentle look. "We're all just scared right now."

The digimon all nodded, keeping close to their partners.

"Okay…"

The team all looked to each other, worry in their eyes.

"Let's just hope this ends soon…"

SHRIEEEEEK!

They all cringed, not attempting to cover their ears due to holding their digimon.

"Who's digivice!?" Gogo yelled.

"You think that's a digivice making that noise!?"

They heard some screams come from other parts of the lab. They hurried to the source, their eyes widening when they saw some kind of monster appearing on multiple screens in the lab. It was blue and orange in color, its gaze looking to everyone it could see.

"W-What is that!?" a student shrieked.

"If this is a joke it's not funny!"

"Think it's a digimon?" Wasabi whispered.

"It has to be." Fred growled.

"It is."

The team looked at their digimon, seeing they were all trembling a bit.

"What's the matter?" Honey Lemon asked.

"T-That's one of the evilest of the digimon ever created." Doemon gulped. "It eats all data and corrupts everything in its path."

"Diaboromon." Pyromon shuddered. "He's really strong too… we can't beat him the way we are."

"We still have to try though." Kitmon got a determined look. "We can't just give up."

"Might be best to just give up while you still can."

Everyone turned, seeing Dark Tadashi standing behind them, a gleeful look in his eyes.

"You…" Honey Lemon growled.

"Why yes." Dark Tadashi laughed. "Sorry we took so long, but hey, Diaboromon is not a simple digimon to create. But that aside, we're ready now… and we're bringing the whole party to this pathetic city. Though… If you don't want us to destroy all of San Fransokyo there is one option that will stop us… For the most part."

"For the most part?" Gogo growled. "That's not helping."

"Well, I thought I'd be honest." Dark Tadashi smirked. "I'll just tell you the deal. You all die and we'll leave your town alone and just take the rest of the world, or you battle us to the death and cause a lot of damage to your town. Your choice."

"How is that even FAIR!?" Wasabi shouted. "Damages will happen regardless!"

"Well SOMEONE is gonna get hurt." Dark Tadashi shrugged. "Though then again, we're already doing that thanks to Diaboromon." He looked at the team, eyes narrowed. "Where's the little weakling you call your leader?" He crossed his arms. "And his nuisance of an older brother?"

Honey Lemon growled. "Like we'd tell the likes of you. You're NEVER getting your hands on them." _Not Hiro… Not Tada… We're not almost losing them again!_

"You want them? Go through us." Gogo challenged.

"Hmph. Fine. Hey, Hiro!" Dark Tadashi called, sneering. "How are the upgrades?"

"Oh they're just wonderful~"

Students ran out of the room as soon as soon as Dark Hiro appeared… on Baymax's back… who was suited up in a very different set of armor.

"I must say it didn't take much to corrupt this one."

Everyone looked at Baymax in horror… And fear.

"No…"

"Not again…"

"Oh yes." Dark Tadashi laughed. "And from the looks of it, you're completely defenseless."

Dark Hiro grinned. "May I?"

"Go for it."

Dark Hiro grinned, looking at the team.

"Baymax… DESTROY!"

"... EVERYONE RUN!" Wasabi shouted as the team grabbed up their digimon making a break for it. They couldn't take down Baymax. They tried once before… They had bruises for weeks for their efforts.

Baymax chased after them, rocket fists flying over them, hitting walls and equipment as they went.

"JUST FANTASTIC!" Fred growled. "And no way to fight back either!"

"We just HAD to come to school ONE day without our gear!" Gogo snarled, grabbing up a discarded wheel from her bin throwing it to try to distract Baymax. "Kitmon go with the others!"

"But-"

"I got her!" Fred took the digimon. "... Be careful."

"Of course."

They other ran off, Gogo grabbing more wheels from her bin, throwing them at Baymax to keep his attention.

"OVER HERE!"

"Well, guess you're dying first." Dark Hiro laughed. "Figures, the Bearer of Heart would be the first to go. I was hoping for the brat I look like but guess you'll do."

"Oh just shut up and fight coward!"

Dark Hiro growled. "ME!? COWARD!?"

"Yeah you!" Gogo narrowed her eyes. "Can't fight for yourself! You're doing it right now with using Baymax!"

"Like your precious leader is any better. He couldn't even make armor correctly if you remember how he found out about his precious brother." Dark Hiro narrowed his own eyes. "He's just a weakling… Like all of you. Flawed."

"Yeah, we're flawed, but we strive to become better." Gogo threw a disk at him. "We continue to grow! UNLIKE YOU!"

It struck Dark Hiro, cracking his helmet as his head snapped back. He looked back to her snarling.

"... Baymax… Get rid of her."

A rocket fist was aimed at her, Gogo making a break for it, only to be stopped in her tracks as the fist nicked one of her legs causing her to fall.

"AUGH!"

He smirked as the once healthcare bot, picked her up in one hand. "Congratulations… You've just proven how stupid Abigail Callaghan truly is in her choices."

"Oh stop talking…" Gogo growled, struggling a bit. "Just get it over with…"

"Oh we will-"

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!"

Baymax was knocked over by Zillamon, dropping Gogo, Fred hurrying over, catching her before she hit the ground.

"Got ya!"

Gogo looped an arm over his shoulder to hold on. "Good timing Freddie!"

"Thank the Digital Masters for that one." Fred looked to Zillamon. "Keep at it! I'll get Gogo out of here!"

"Right!"

Fred hurried out of the room, keeping Gogo close.

"How is Pyromon Zillamon now? I would think digivolutions wouldn't work since they were all in their fresh forms."

"We thought that too before someone tinkered with our digivices."

"They did what now!?" Gogo's eyes got wide. "Who!?"

"Some guy who was dressed similar to Abigail, though it was more of a hologram rather than a real person. He appeared in front of us after we found a place to stop for a moment and then our digivices went off. After that happened all our digimon took on their rookie forms, Kitmon included. The guy didn't stay long but the last thing he told us was our digivices got upgraded a bit. Didn't get to tell us how but he said we'd find out for ourselves and to find Abigail." Fred looked to Gogo. "The rest you know with me charging in with Zillamon."

She nodded narrowing her eyes. "Good… Whoever he is… Thank goodness… Because Baymax is not on our side anymore… There was no stopping him or that little brat… I hit him right in the head… The blow with how his head snapped back should've killed him… He kept moving…"

"Something tells me these guys won't go out like anyone else… Gonna have to hit harder." Fred narrowed his eyes. "Thank goodness Hiro and Tadashi aren't here. Hiro would be having a heart attack."

Gogo lowered her gaze. "No… Hiro would be dead and so would Tadashi… They want THEM specifically…"

"What should we do?"

"Warn them… Make sure they know that this is not screw around time…"

"Right." Fred sighed. "This is just madness."

Gogo shook her head.

"... No… This is war."


	13. Fusion

Hiro was restless, he couldn't get himself to fall asleep and yet he still felt tired… yet he was feeling something else… like something was wrong.

He curled up a bit on his bed, holding his stomach a little.

"T-Tadashi…?"

Tadashi came over to him concern in his eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked feeling his head.

Hiro felt warm as he looked up at his brother.

"I feel awful… and it's not like sickness but like something bad is happening and I don't know what it is."

"I've been feeling it too." Demi-Akiomon groaned, flopping on his side. "Like something's wrong with the energy in the air…"

"I think I might have an answer for that…" Umamon came trotting up, holding up Tadashi's phone in his mouth, showing a text message was present.

Tadashi knelt taking it as he looked at the text message.

"Get ready. Trouble's hit."

 _Why now…?_

"Battle time…" Hiro tried to get up, wincing a bit. "We need to get going, they'll need us there."

Tadashi pushed him back down gently. "Oh no you are NOT going to war. You're four-freaking-teen!"

"But Tadashi-!"

"NO!" There was worry… And fear in the elder Hamada's eyes. "You are not going out there and I mean it!"

Hiro was rather stunned. He had seen Tadashi worried before but this… this seemed different.

"Tadashi… we need to be there… we're digi destined… we're the only ones who can stop whatever is happening…"

Tadashi gave him an almost desperate look.

"Those things will KILL you if they get ahold of you again… Do you even understand what you're saying!?"

"Do you?" Hiro shot back. "Cause this sounds awfully familiar."

"What…. What do you mean by that…!?"

Hiro narrowed his eyes.

"Callaghan's still in there… someone has to help."

Tadashi got a stricken look on his face as he pulled back going silent.

… _What am I doing… Running away…?_

"That's what I thought…" Hiro sighed. "I can't just sit here and do nothing… I have a job to do… and so do you… we didn't ask for it… but Abigail is counting on us."

Tadashi sighed running a hand through his hair. "...You got a point…" He looked to Hiro. "Just… Promise me something… And I'll make the same promise… No matter what… No sacrificing our lives for this.. Okay?" He gave a serious look. "I don't want to lose you bro…"

"And I don't want to lose you, Tadashi…" Hiro reached his arms out to him. "Not again…"

Tadashi brought him into his arms, hugging him close to him. "You won't… I intend to come out of this… And I intend to be here and see you grow up. This is all gonna be behind us soon… I promise you…" He kissed his head. "I love you Hiro."

Hiro kissed his chin. "I love you too, Tadashi…"

Tadashi kept him close, closing his eyes.

 _This is the last quiet moment we'll have for awhile…_

 _This is it…_

Beep beep beep

Both of the brothers looked around, digging in their pockets to find their digivices going off.

"Huh?"

"What the…?"

There was a flash from Hiro's, a glow surrounding Demi-Akiomon… as he became Akiomon.

"Whoa!" He jumped off the bed. "I digivolved!"

"Akiomon!" Hiro hugged him. "Yes!"

"We got a chance…"

Umamon nodded.

"That we do… Just need to figure out where to-"

BOOM!

The house shook, Hiro falling back to Tadashi, shocked.

"W-What was that!?"

Tadashi brought his arms around him looking around.

"Doesn't feel like an earthquake…" He narrowed his eyes. "... Shall we go check?"

"Yeah." Hiro tried to stand on his own, but was still wobbling a bit as he tried to walk. "Agh…"

Tadashi gave him a concerned look before kneeling in front of him. "Climb on. Just like when we were trying to reach a high spot a few weeks ago."

Hiro nodded, climbing onto his back. "Okay…"

Tadashi stood, carrying him as they went downstairs their partners following after them.

It was quiet… So very quiet now.

 _Don't let your guard down…_ Tadashi and Hiro looked around.

"Aunt Cass…?" Hiro called. "You here?"

"She's a bit busy right now." A voice called from the kitchen… A voice that sounded far too familiar.

They looked going closer… Feeling anger go through them.

Aunt Cass was slumped over, unconscious….Dark Tadashi holding her up by an arm a grin on his face.

"Surprise."

"Oh great you again." Hiro growled. "Let her go she has nothing to do with this!"

"Oh she has everything to do with this…" Dark Tadashi laughed. "She raised you two of course!"

Tadashi narrowed his eyes. "Just leave her alone. She's no hero! She's no digi destined!"

"And yet… Because of her…. You two grew up to be able to stand in our way…" Dark Tadashi grabbed one of the knives off the counter holding it dangerously close to their aunt. "Maybe I should punish her for it."

"ENERGY STOMP!"

Dark Tadashi was knocked back by Umamon's attack, the digimon pinning the man.

"YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"And why should I!? Isn't it so easy to leave someone all alone… Baymax?"

Umamon growled.

"I did what I did to protect Hiro."

Dark Tadashi smiled… A very sickening smile.

"Yet you broke his heart and sent him into a ton of lovely nightmares surrounding you disappearing…. And his dear Nii-san dying."

Hiro gasped, holding onto Tadashi tighter. "Shut up…"

Umamon snorted, hitting Dark Tadashi hard on the chest.

"SHUT UP!"

He winced before headbutting at the digimon. "GETOFF!"

Umamon stumbled back, rubbing his head a little with his front hoof.

"Augh…"

Dark Tadashi jumped up looking at Umamon before looking to the brothers.

"By the way… You really should stop leaving your toys lying around… Especially special robotics projects…"

Hiro's eyes widened. "... What did you do to Baymax!?"

"Oh I… may or may not have corrupted his programming. Oh wait that wasn't me it was Hiro."

Tadashi growled. "My brother never would-"

"Not me… The other me…" Hiro glared. "Where are they!?"

"Out in the city wreaking havoc. I figured I'd take care of you two on my own." Dark Tadashi sneered. "After all poor wittle Hiro is still weak."

Tadashi narrowed his eyes. "You forget… I'm still here… And so is Umamon and Akiomon… And we won't EVER let you hurt him."

Akimon and Umamon got in front of Tadashi and Hiro.

"That's right." Akiomon growled.

"It's us against you."

"You think I'm alone?"

There was a little bit of shaking before Monochromemon came charging into the cafe, snarling at the two smaller digimon.

"I'm never without my own partner." He got onto its back, sneering. "Like to see them try."

"Ready bro?" Tadashi murmured to Hiro.

"Always."

They held up both of their digivices.

"DIGI-ARMOR… ENERGIZE!"

Kentamon and Baymon both appeared, getting in a ready position.

"Let's do it."

"Oh dear… I'm outnumbered…. Hey brother~" Dark Tadashi said a sing song tone. "I could use some help."

CRASH!

Dark Hiro came crashing in, riding on Baymax's back.

"But of course Niiiii-san." Dark Hiro laughed. "HELLO EVERYONE!"

The Hamada's stumbled back, Tadashi having to lean forward as to not drop Hiro. "Oh…"

"Crap." Hiro shuddered. "I do NOT sound like that!"

"No you don't. You're much better looking too."

"Ouch." Dark Tadashi looked to Dark Hiro who looked down right steamed. "Shouldn't have done that."

"Baymax, DESTROY!"

Baymax looked to the boys, his optics narrowed… red instead of black. He raised one of his rocket fist, aiming it at them.

"No ya don't!"

Baymon and Kentamon charged at the robot, Kentamon getting knocked aside by Monochromemon while Baymon was knocked back by Baymax's fist.

"AUGH!"

The boys eyes got wide in horror. "NO!" Hiro tried getting down. "KENTAMON! BAYMON! BAYMAX STOP IT!"

"He can't hear you…" Tadashi murmured. "He's not our Baymax anymore…"

 _No…_

 _Not after all he did for us… All he's done…_

 _ **I won't let my little brother's life end like this…!**_

Baymax picked Baymon up by his neck, raising a fist to his head.

"Finish him!"

"BAYMON!" Kentamon called, trying to wrestle Monochromemon off him.

"STOP!" The brothers cried out…. As their digivices started to go off.

 _We have to endure…_

 _ **We have to protect life at all costs…**_

SHRIEEK!

Bright lights surrounded Baymon and Kentamon, their forms escaping their attackers and merging together.

"Baymon and Kentamon DNA digivolve to…. Paladinmon!"

In their place was a humanoid like digimon whose armor resembled that of Hiro and Tadashi's armor, yet had a more traditional knight look to it.

"WHAT!?" Dark Tadashi's eyes got wide. "DNA digivolution!? When did THAT happen!?"

"Do we really care!?" Dark Hiro growled. "KILL THEM ALL ANYWAYS!"

Hiro smirked. "Hm…. Nah. Sick 'em! Right bro?"

"Right." Tadashi waved a hand. "Get 'em boys!"

Paladinmon nodded, charging at his two attackers. He outstretched a hand, a sword forming in it.

"Try this, Refiner's Fire!" He swung the sword a huge wave of heat hitting Baymax and Monochromemon.

They were thrown back knocking the Dark copies off of their backs.

"Ugh…"

"Ow!"

Hiro shook his head. "Boy, do I feel sorry for them.. Zero family dedication at all...Oh wait… I don't feel bad."

Dark Tadashi growled, looking to Dark Hiro.

"Lost cause?" he asked.

"It's a DNA digivolution… I'd rather not lose Baymax here… I'd rather have Diaboromon swallow them whole."

"Dia-who?" Tadashi narrowed his eyes.

"Like we'll tell you all the details. For geniuses… You're not that smart."

Hiro growled. "Oh that is it, LET ME AT HIM-!"

Tadashi held him back.

"Don't."

"I think it's best we scram." Dark Tadashi got back on his digimon. "As I said. Lost cause."

Dark Hiro got back onto Baymax. "Right. Let's go!"

They took off before the brothers could give chase.

"Stupid idiots… And they have our robot!"

"We'll get him back, just need to figure out what's going on… We need to find Abigail."

"You rang?"

They jumped, looking to see Abigail treating Aunt Cass who was still out cold.

"When did you-"

"Snuck in during the mini battle. Came to get you after seeing the other DNA digivolutions were working." Abigail lied Aunt Cass down behind the counter. "Glad to see yours worked as well."

Tadashi nodded, kneeling, letting Hiro down, the boy shakily making his way over to her, feeling more energized than before.

"Is she…?"

"She's okay. Just passed out." Abigail placed a hand on his shoulder. "She'll be alright."

Hiro sighed in relief. "Thank goodness…"

"My question is… Just how the heck did they do what they did? Both them AND Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Killer."

"You mean steal your robot? Simple, Diaboromon."

"There's that name again… Who is that?"

"A very powerful digimon that is currently wreaking havoc across San Fransokyo and your friends are already out there with their combined digimon trying to stop it." Abigail got a serious look. "It's a digimon that is known for basically eating any data in its path, that's why they were able to take control of Baymax."

"Great… Just… Great…" Hiro growled. "All that time…"

"Hiro…" Tadashi laid a hand on his shoulder.

"We can still get him back, we just need to take care of Diaboromon and he'll be back to normal. It won't be easy though. He's an ultimate level digimon."

"You said the others were able to do the DNA digivolution?"

"Yes, thankfully. You can thank Master C for that reason alone." Abigail had a hopeful look. "He was able to send some power our way… which means he's alive somewhere."

"That's great Abigail." Tadashi smiled a bit before looking over to where Paladinmon was. "... Just wow…"

"Well… There's one upside… They can't beat us now."

"They underestimate the power you have… just like they did before." Abigail looked outward, seeing bits of data and numbers flying over the city. "And as it stands… it's going to take everything we got to defeat them. The barrier between the Digital World and Earth is slowly breaking… we need to stop it before it shatters."

Hiro and Tadashi looked to it before looking to each other.

"Well brother… Shall we?"

"Yes we shall."


	14. Final Strike

It was madness in the city… people were going into hiding as they saw all sorts of digimon just popping out of nowhere, wreaking havoc as they went along… but the biggest sight to them all… was the battle going on over head.

Diaboromon was moving along, causing technology to break as he went… he would've been moving faster if it weren't for the two digimon trying to hold him off as they combated with other digimon, their partners combating their dark sides.

"You know, the whole new digivolution is helpful… but it certainly cuts us back in numbers!" Gogo called out as she wrestling with her double. "Raposamon kicks butt she only has two hands!"

"We know what ya mean." Fred called back, helping Wasabi fend off his double along with his own. "Though Onimon is freaking amazing!"

"That is true!" Wasabi agreed elbowing his copy hard in the chest. "Buuut this is really getting old!"

"Want some help?"

Tadashi flew into view, Hiro on his back, Paladinmon joining in the fight.

"About time!"

"Sorry for the delays." Abigail was soon beside the boys. "Had to deal with their dark selves. We're all here now." She looked up at Diaboromon. "And good thing too… this is getting bad."

"As long as we got a way to beat this guy we'll deal!" Fred called.

"Right." Abigail raised a hand. "Go all out!"

"You got it Master A!" The digimon called, hammering Diaboromon as hard as they could.

"Us too." The team called as they started hammering their doubles.

Tadashi kept Hiro close, looking for their doubles.

 _I'm not leaving Hiro alone… He can't fight in his condition._

Hiro narrowed his eyes. "If I have to, I will SO biomerge-"

"No you are not." Tadashi growled. "You're still wiped out from the last time you did it. I won't let you hurt yourself."

Hiro sighed. "How about ONLY if we absolutely have to? …. And I'll stay in bed for a whole week when it's done?"

"... Okay fine. But for now we hold back." Tadashi looked at the battle. "Then again not much we can do ourselves."

Hiro reached around, tapping Tadashi's left wrist as a shield formed. "Did you forget how quick I can work? They're not just for deflecting but they're SHARP. Think blades….But past that… I don't know. For once I can't think of an obvious outcome..."

Tadashi nodded.

"Just hang on to me, okay?"

"You got it Nii-san." Hiro tightened his hold on Tadashi giving a nod. "Let's rock."

Tadashi grinned, taking to the sky with rocket boots, looking for their doubles.

"Hey! Uglies! Hiding again?" He called out.

"Or are you just afraid of facing REAL brothers!?" Hiro added.

Soon they appeared, looking enraged.

"You want more!?"

"Well…" Hiro gave a mock thoughtful look. "I know I want this to be over… So yeah! BRING IT!"

Dark Tadashi growled.

"Let's get 'em."

Dark Hiro nodded, having Baymax charge right at them as they held onto his back.

Tadashi braced himself. He moved up just at the right moment, slicing Dark Tadashi hard in the back with his shield.

"TOO SLOW!"

He let out a pained shriek as data appeared out of the cut that formed. "AUUGH!"

 _So that's it… Direct blows work…_

"Guys!" Hiro called out in his communicator. "Found a weakness with the dark descendants. They're made of data just like digimon. Direct blows should take them out. Don't hold back! We get rid of them, the battle's over! … Well least on our end."

"You got it!"

"Just be safe!"

There was an obvious shift in battle tactics.. No longer were the team trying to just deflect blows… They were going in for the direct attacks and offense.

"That's it…" Abigail smiled. "You're doing it… You can win this… I know you can…"

It clearly caught the descendants off guard, trying to avoid the blows.

"You're not supposed to be killers!" Dark Honey Lemon shrieked, trying to blow up Honey Lemon with her bombs.

"It's not who you are!" Dark Gogo hissed, holding a wounded shoulder.

Gogo raised one of her disks. "We're not killing to be cruel… We're defending the life of thousands…"

"We don't want to do this…" Honey Lemon created a blockade with one of her bombs before throwing one of her goo bombs at her dark copy's feet. "But you don't give us a choice!"

"None of you do!" Wasabi threw his double against a wall, before jabbing his blade right through him. It was quick as he copy faded into bits and data, disappearing forever. "We don't like it… but the stakes are higher now than they were before."

Fred had his double cornered, surrounding him with fire. "Gogo! Little help in making this fast?!"

"Heads up!"

SHING!

Dark Fred was gone within seconds, not even a scream escaping as he disappeared.

"Two down…"

Gogo turned back to her opponent. "Five to go. Come on… Make my day."

Dark Gogo growled before charging at her, raising one of her disks.

"JUST DIE ALREADY!"

Gogo ducked, jabbing her right in the chest with her own. She let out a shriek before disappearing in a burst of data.

"You said it not me."

There was another shriek heard as Honey Lemon walked away from her blockade.

"Done."

Gogo looked to her. "Nice job."

"Thanks…" She looked to the others. "That's four… Two left…"

They looked up seeing, Tadashi was still in combat with both Dark Hiro and Dark Tadashi… trying to avoid hitting Baymax as he tried to hit them.

"Missed again moron!" Dark Hiro sneered.

"Gosh am I glad my brother doesn't talk to me like that." Tadashi growled. "I would SO be grounding you for that!" He charged again trying to slice at one of them. "JUST STOP TALKING ALREADY!"

Dark Tadashi dodged, jumping on to Tadashi, ripping Hiro away from him and taking down below.

"You two can play! I'll deal with this one!"

Hiro screamed struggling. "NOOO! PUT ME DOWN!"

"Hiro!" Tadashi chased after them. "GIVE HIM BACK!"

"Ah ah!" Dark Hiro had Baymax grab Tadashi. "You're not going anywhere!"

"NO!"

Dark Tadashi landed, throwing Hiro to the ground as he started to land punches on him.

"Weak… pathetic... stupid excuse for a brother!"

Hiro cried out trying to guard himself. "STOP IT! LEAVE ME ALONE!" He tried to land a hit only to get it blocked. _This thing is as strong as Tada-nii… But it's not him!_

Dark Tadashi growled, pinning him to the ground, raising his fist to land a blow.

"Lights out!"

"Think again!"

Dark Tadashi let out a gasp as he was attacked from all ends by the rest of the team, all landing blows on him with their weapons.

He let out a scream.

"NO!"

He burst into data, before fading away without another word.

Honey Lemon helped Hiro to his feet, keeping him close.

"We got you."

Hiro gave them a grateful look. "Thanks you guys…"

Gogo nodded before they looked to where Dark Hiro was, their digimon joining their side.

"Well… Shall we go get your brother back?"

"I think he and I can take him just fine… Paladinmon?"

Paladinmon nodded, getting Hiro onto his back.

"Let's go."

Hiro held on tightly as Paladinmon took the sky, joining Tadashi in his battle with Dark Hiro.

Dark Hiro got a bit of a panicked look as he realized he was outnumbered.

"What?" Hiro asked narrowing his eyes. "You not so tough without YOUR brother? The one you didn't even TRY to save?"

Dark Hiro was quiet before looking to where Diaboromon was. He was slowed thanks to the digimon… but he was still going.

"No… it's not over… I still have his creation…" Dark Hiro leapt off of Baymax, letting the robot crash to the ground. The boy headed straight up to Diaboromon, becoming bits and data as he drew close to it. "Use the rest of my power to destroy this city!"

Diaboromon absorbed the copy's data as he increased in size… And changed in form…

Tadashi growled. "Now we got this sucker to deal with…"

The team gathered together, Abigail joining them.

"What's going on?" Honey Lemon asked.

"It's digivolving to mega…" Abigail narrowed her eyes. "Dark Hiro used the energy he had left and let Diaboromon use it."

"...That guy was an idiot." Hiro deadpanned. "He won't get to see his 'victory' and we know we're not gonna let that thing live… Right!?"

"Hiro… Our digimon are only at ultimate level… They're not strong enough for that…" Wasabi narrowed his eyes. "... It's not gonna be easy… At all."

"But we have to try!"

The digimon in question nodded.

"We go down fighting!"

They took off, heading right for Diaboromon, going all out with their attacks.

"REFINER'S FIRE!"

"RAPID BLAST!"

"PYRO BARRAGE!"

The attacks landed some injuries on the digimon, but Diaboromon didn't falter. It looked at each of the digimon before shrieking, making them all stop in their tracks.

"What the heck…?!" Tadashi growled. "They injured it but it's still going."

"Because they're not strong enough!" Hiro screamed. "WE DON'T HAVE A MEGA TO GO AGAINST IT!"

Diaboromon grabbed each of them, tossing them each to the ground hard, sapping their energy. The fusions broke as soon as they made impact, all reverting back to their rookie forms.

Each partner rushed to their respective digimon, taking them into their arms.

"Sorry…"

"We… We tried…"

Honey Lemon held Usagimon close. "You did so well… So well… It's okay…"

Umamon curled up to Tadashi not meeting his eyes.

"... I'm sorry I failed you…"

"You did your best…" Tadashi held him close. "That's all I would ask…"

Akiomon looked at Hiro, an ashamed look in his eyes.

"I wasn't strong enough…"

Hiro held him tightly. "Not your fault… You helped us so much… Thank you…"

 _He's not strong enough to digivolve again… I can't ask him to try to biomerge… Not now…_

… _Is it really over… Like this?_

"What do we do?" Wasabi asked. "We're cornered and nothing seems to shake this guy."

All looked to Abigail.

She lowered her head.

"I… I don't know… We need mega digimon… and the only way that would happen would be through a biomerge… but as it stands I don't think it's possible with the condition Akiomon is in."

"And I won't ask him to." Hiro lowered his head. "Dangit… Just… Dangit… We're in the corner here… Even dead these guys are winning…"

"There's gotta be a way…" Tadashi growled, keeping Umamon close. "There's gotta be another angle… come on… Something… anything…"

Hiro pulled out the other digivice he was given. He sighed a bit, knowing he shouldn't even try… but then the screen lit up, showing him something. It was his crest… along with Tadashi's. His eyes widened at the sight, confusion in them as well.

"What the…? What's Tadashi's crest doing on here?'

Abigail looked at it, a perplexed look in her eyes.

"I don't get it… It should only work for one person… if it has his crest then that means…" Her eyes widened. "The DNA digivolution… it links people together…"

Tadashi looked at the digivice before looking to Hiro. "And of course… What better people to be in sync… Then two brothers who've gone through a lot?"

"Enduring life together…"

Abigail took the digivice into her hands.

"It's going to take a lot of power." She looked to the others. "They'll need your support from your crests."

They took them out, determination in all of their eyes.

"They'll have it."

"They've always had our backs… And we've always had theirs."

Hiro and Tadashi looked to their partners.

"You guys ready to try?"

Akimon and Umamon nodded, hopping out of their arms, standing beside them.

"Let's do it."

"For both the Digital World and Earth."

The brothers nodded, looking to Abigail.

"We're ready when you are."

"Right."

Hiro took Tadashi's hand, both closing their eyes.

Abigail held up the digivice, the crests of the others glowing brightly.

"BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!"

A bright glow surrounded Tadashi and Hiro along with their partners. Hiro became Ryumon once again with Akiomon. He looked to his brother, seeing him take on a humanoid form, his armor looking like Baymax's, mixed with his own, along with wings on his back.

"Tadashi…" Ryumon whispered.

He looked to him, shaking his head.

"Hiramon."

 _Healer…_

"I like it… Let's take this guy down."

"Right."

They looked to Diaboromon narrowing their eyes.

"It ends NOW!"

Ryumon summoned his crossbow while Hiramon summoned a staff.

"Let's do this!"

They brought their weapons together, aiming it at the center for Diaboromon's chest.

"CELESTIAL FIRE!"

An arrow in the shape of dragon launched from their weapon. It roared as it burst into flames, piercing right through Diaboromon. The digimon shrieked as it felt the pain of the attack course through it, parts of it starting to dissipate into data and bits.

"It's not done yet…" Ryumon growled.

The rest of the team looked to one another giving a nod before holding out their crests.

"Please…"

"Give them as much power as you can…"

"Help us save our home."

"Not just for the Digital World but the human world too…"

Power surged through the two digimon as they readied their weapons again. Ryumon kept firing off shots at Diaboromon as Hiramon raised his staff into the sky, a bright light shining from it.

"Once and for all… THIS ENDS!"

The light expanded, engulfing everything around it.

Ryumon fired his last shot at Diaboromon just as the light got to him.

"REVITALIZE!"

Things went quiet… nothing could be seen but white light. As it began to fade, the area around them looked normal. Like nothing had happened. No damage to be found… Diaboromon gone.

Everyone was on the ground, passed out, their digimon right beside them… all but Hiro and Tadashi with their digimon.

Abigail was the only one conscious. She panicked as she looked for them.

"Hiro!? Tadashi!? Akimon!? Umamon!?"

"Abigail."

She jumped, looking behind her to see Master C.

"Master!" She rushed over to him, hugging him tightly. "You're okay!"

He returned it, bringing her close. "All thanks to you and your digi destined… I'm so proud of you… You did very, very well."

"T-Thanks… But where are the brothers?" Abigail's panic returned. "Are they…?"

He smiled, shaking his head.

"No."

He pointed upward, showing the two brothers were being brought down by Baymax, their digimon curled up to them. They were fast asleep, both staying close to one another.

"Safe and sound."

"Oh thank goodness…"

Baymax landed, keeping them in his arms.

"I am sorry for any harm I may have caused…" The robot lowered his head. "I do not really remember anything after my programming was tampered with."

"It is not your fault." Master C gave a gentle look. "You didn't have any say in it once the dark descendants started to affect you… But it's over now. You won't be harmed again."

Baymax nodded, looking to the brothers.

"And neither will they?"

"No… it's over now…" Abigail looked to the others. "For all of them."

Master C nodded, a sigh of relief escaping him.

"Peace is here… now to just clean up."


	15. Life Goes On

It was dark for the team. They felt dazed and exhausted. They really weren't sure where they were till they opened their eyes. They were back in the lab now. All lying on mattresses they were given.

"Huh…?" Honey Lemon sat up, looking around. "When did we…?"

"Weren't we just in the city….?" Wasabi asked.

"Pretty sure we were…" Fred rubbed his head, his eyes widening a bit. "Wait… Where are our digimon!?"

"Recovering just as you are right now." A new voice said as Master C approached them. He pointed to a pile of blankets, where they were all piled up against one another in sleep. "They were as exhausted as you were."

"I would imagine…" Gogo looked to Tadashi and Hiro, seeing the two brothers keeping close to each other, Tadashi stroking Hiro's back.

"It's over now brother…" Tadashi whispered. "It's over.."

Hiro laid his head over Tadashi's heart sighing in content.

"We're really okay…" He whispered. "No more fighting…"

"Yeah, just rest for you and me buddy." Tadashi laid back a little, shedding his coat and wrapping it around Hiro. "Just rest…"

"Okay… Night Nii-san… Love you…" Hiro closed his eyes, falling asleep as soon as his head was down again.

"Night…" Tadashi looked to Abigail and Master C. "Well… what now? It's over… right?"

"That's right… While you were out we took care of getting things cleaned up around the city… You all can return to your normal lives." Master C looked to where the digimon were. "And them… They have a new job in helping their predecessors guard the Digital World."

"Will we see them again?" Honey Lemon asked. "I… admit I don't want to have to say goodbye to Usagimon…"

"Nor I to Kaijumon… We just started to really bond with them ya know?" Fred frowned, looking at the digimon.

"We don't want to say goodbye…" Gogo followed their gaze. "Not after all that."

"Did we say you had to?" Abigail smiled softly. "They can still come to visit… But this world is not meant for them to thrive in."

"Right… The Digital World is their home…" Wasabi sighed. "Well… as long as they can visit…"

"They can and you can still visit them. The power you hold isn't needed anymore… But it doesn't mean you can't make the jump."

"Noted… Thanks…"

Tadashi looked around.

"Um… sorry for veering off topic but… Baymax?"

Master C held up a finger before whistling.

The robot waddled in, out of the armor and back to normal.

"Hello Tadashi… Everyone… I am sorry for what happened… I did not want to harm you…"

"It's okay buddy, just glad you're back to your old self…" Tadashi lied flat on his back, keeping Hiro next to him. "Man I'm exhausted…"

Baymax went over to him sitting beside him, stroking his hair.

"Rest then. You deserve it."

Tadashi closed his eyes.

"Sounds like a plan… Night guys…"

"Night…"

The others decided to join them, all falling fast asleep.

"So… that's how it ends?" Abigail asked, looking to Master C.

Master C smiled giving a nod.

"Yes… Our job here is done. We'll give them this night together… Then we need to get those little ones home. After that, it's completely over."

"Just… going about life… Sounds refreshing."

"Right?" He smirked. "Just keeps going on."

She smiled looking to the team.

"Back to normal life for them…"

 _Whatever that means._

oooooo

"Nii-san…"

Poke.

"Nii-san…"

Another poke.

Tadashi yawned turning over burying his face in his pillow. "Noo… I'm comfy here…"

Hiro crossed his arms before getting an evil look. He picked up Tadashi's transmitter off his nightstand placing it over his own ear. "You made me do this."

He focused as Tadashi's robotic limb moved against the elder boy's will forcing him to get out of bed to avoid falling. "HEY! THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"Come and get me then." He tossed it back laughing as he ran down the stairs Tadashi in hot pursuit.

It had been a few weeks since that day. The digimon were back in the Digital World.. The town safe… It was just now getting back to normal life for the team. Especially the brothers.

"Raaaah! I'm gonna get ya, ya punk!"

"Digivolve and make me pay then!" Hiro teased.

"Hm… Nah!" Tadashi grabbed him, ruffling his hair. "GOT YA!"

"Wah!" Hiro laughed. "TADA-NIII!"

"Yesssss?"

"MY HAIR!" He tried to squirm.

"It's already messy!"

"It's even MESSIER now!"

"And?"

"And… And I got nothing." Hiro laughed. "You dork!"

"Your dork." Tadashi smiled, hugging his brother close. "Feeling better?"

Hiro smiled hugging him tightly. "So much better… I feel like myself again. You?"

"Much…" Tadashi kissed his head. "Just glad you're alright… That whole thing feels like it was a dream…"

He kissed his chin. "Yeah it does… I'm glad things are getting back to normal… It was so insane… But cool… And yet scary too… I still dream that I'm Ryumon."

"You too huh?" Tadashi chuckled. "I sometimes see Hiramon in place of my own reflection in my dreams."

Hiro nodded quickly. "Yeah… It's really cool… And sometimes I dream we're all playing together with our digimon and nothing weird is going on. Just us having fun… I miss them…"

"I miss them too." Tadashi stroked his hair. "But they're with us. Watching from the other side like Abigail said. Still protecting us."

Hiro nuzzled his hand, relaxing in his arms.

"Right… And they'd want us to go back to normal.."

"That's right."

 _Yes..._

Umamon smiled as he looked at the window in front of him, smiling at the sight of the two brothers, the other digimon looking in on their partners as well.

 _We'll keep you safe… for as long as you need us. We'll be here._

 _Always._

 **The End**


End file.
